Loki Lucy 3
by ChristinaLovesYaX
Summary: Lucy Birthday Was Forgot but Loki Takes Her Away from it all and...What the Hell? Loki: Lucy How Would You feel about staying here with all of us ?... Lucy HUH ?... a kiss?,First Love,a Princess? who knows ? Read to Find Out 3 this summery Sucks ! Pancakes ! Random !
1. LokiXLucy !

** Hey Minna~! this is a LoLu(Loki/lucy) Happy do the Disclaimer!**

**Happy: Aye ! ChristinaLovesYaX does Not own ANYTHING but the idea of this story she dont own any rights and they go to Hiro Mashima :)**

**Now the Story i will be takeing new suggections at ANYTIME ! and write a new chapter everyday if i get suggetions and make part 2's of the chapters if you want ! Enjoy I WILL BE WRITEING EVERYDAY BUT SUNDAYS THATS CHORE DAY... :(**

** LoLu Another one ? Yup.**

* * *

**Lucy was alone in the corner of the bar drinking with Loki (Leo the Lion) she has been on her own all day beacuse it was lissannas birthday and they were in the guild showering her with prezzies ! it was lucys birthday to and everyone but loki forgot he felt for his poor master of corse he should say friend as she likes to call all her spirits that way and treat them as equals,**

**Loki: Lucy ? Lucy i got a suprise for youuu~ **

**Lucy: What is it im very anoyed**

**Loki: Close Your Eyes Hime!**

**Lucy Closed her eyes and felt someone holding her hands she peeked and they appared to be in the spirit world.**

**Loki: Welcome to the Spirit World TA DA ! *he finshed with a big grin***

**Lucy: what are we doing here ? and why am i wearing this ?**

**Lucy was wearing a Light Blue Dress it was see Through at the Seems and botton on the gown and she had shapphires on the Top (top of breasts)**

**Loki: Well its your 18th Birthday and seems none rembered apart from us all so... **

**Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HIME LUCY!**

**(Authers note: everyone means all her spirits and a few others) **

**Lucy: Wow ! atleast someone rembered she Hugged all the spirits includeing the Spirit King they partyed for the whole Day! Lucy Had Fun after the party was over Loki Went over to Lucy and said**

**Loki: Lucy i want to show you something~! *he held out his hand***

**Lucy Nodded and took loki's Hand and They Walked to the Gardens There was a Lovely Waterfall and a pond and Loads of Pink and Red Roses!**

**Lucy: This is amazing ! **

**Loki: Yep. but its not beautiful...**

**Lucy: Of Corse it is ! she lightly Punched him in the arm :P**

**Loki: no not what i mean i mean that its nothing Compared to you Hime :)**

**Lucy: Thanks Loki *she blushed* Thanks for today i would of had a Bad time if you didnot come and cheer me up !**

**Loki: its ok but Lucy ? - he looked really Nervous for once**

**Lucy: Yea ?**

**Loki:Could you look at me for a minet ?**

**Lucy turned around and saw loki had taken his shades off and stared into his green eyes she felt a bit dizzy and loki leaned in and steddied her they were face to face now loki holding lucy in his arms **

**Lucy's Thoughts: Huh i feel Dizzy...Oh Sorry! i felt suddenly relaxed in loki's arms and rested my head there for a bit,**

**Loki: Lucy~?**

**Lucy: Y-yes?**

**Lucy and lokis face's were so close inches apart from kissing he leaned in and lucy felt a light graze of loki's Lips on hers, her heatbeat got faster she put her hands on the back of his head,he put his hand on lucy's waist they stood there for 5 secounds atleast or more, They Both Came Away For Breath They Pressed there forheads against one another, **

**Lucy: Loki ~ ? **

**Loki: Y-yyes Hime ?**

**Lucy: Why Do you Keep Calling Me Hime ?**

**Loki: Oh. That Erm you will find out later and hime means Princess**

**Lucy: I Know THAT ! ~**

**Lucy Lent in and was going to kiss him again but decided to Kiss his cheek insted he gave a little chuckle**

**Loki: Cant Help Your Self can you?**

**Lucy: I Guess Not ! ~**

**Loki: Lucy How Would You feel about staying here with all of us ?...**

**Lucy HUH ?...~**

**Cliff Hanger !**


	2. What will Her Fate be ?

**Hey Minna ~ ! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter ! Aries Disclaimer Please ~ ?**

**Aries: im S-sorry ! C-ChristinaLovesYaX does not own anything alrights go to Master Hiro Mashima M-my Owner-r S-sorry! (aries means master not me ! cos he created her lol )**

**Previosly on Loki Lucy 3 ... i wrote this on the 03/01/12 at 10:43am**

**_Loki: Lucy How Would You feel about staying here with all of us ?..._**

**_Lucy HUH ?...~ _**

* * *

**_Now to the Story !... ~_**

**Lucy: W-what do you mean ?**

**Loki: Lucy come with me for a sec**

**Lucy took his hand and followed him through bush after stupid bush (LOL) untill they came to a Giant House,**

**Loki: This is The Spirt Kings House Follow Me,**

**(imagin a Giant Palace a bit like this Heartfilia Mantion but a but bigger and sparkaly+ *Sparkle Sparkle*:)**

**Time Skip (infrount of the spirt king)**

**The spirit king was Floating in mid-air **

**Spirit King: LUCY ! i mean you no harm i want to talk about something Importent ! **

**Lucy Stepped forward up to a silver platform and was moved closer to the King **

**Spirit King: Lucy i am enplaceing my Will On you YOU,**

**Lucy: What do you mean ? -looking confused-**

**Spirit King: you are the one i want to stay here and run the Spirit Realm with Loki,**

**Lucy: W-why are you sick?i can take you to a Hospital **

**Spirit King: No its my time to fade away My Child Do you accept This or do you want to think about it more?**

**Lucy: i will think about it more and ask what everyone thinks about it.**

**Spirit King: i will give you a week to decide your fate.**

**Lucy: Ok. see you in a week Master,**

**Lucy came off the platform and Walked Back to the Pond with Loki, the moonlight was Twinkleing in the Distance,**

**Loki: i guess i should take you back you been gone 3 mounthes now,**

**Lucy: Oh Crap i forgot about that !**

**Loki: Heh Heh Heh i wounder if they missed you ? **

**Loki took Lucy's waist and he said Constrate on me, He kissed her and they endded up in the middle of the guild,**

**Loki: want me to stay with you as your cover up ?**

**Lucy: Yes if you dont mind !**

**Everyone was watching the two Talking and everyone in the guild started to wisper about the fact that she appered out of nowear and was now kissing Loki !**

**Natsu came up from behind the bar (a bit drunk off fire whisky) **

**Natsu: L-uce is That You ? * he looked supprised to see his best friend again***

**Lucy: Yes Im Here i doubt you knew where i was! or that i had gone !**

**Natsu: (he ran up and gave lucy a Big Hug) Forget you ? You have been gone for months !**

**Lucy looked down at her shoes, she was still wearing the dress Loki had provided her with to travall to the spirit Relm/world**

**Every one Still Stared none moved she walked up to the bar and ordered a small icecream and a MilkShake,**

**She looked at Loki **

**Lucy: Want anything ?**

**Loki: No Thank You Hime, (he gave her a resurring smile)**

**After she had finshed her icecream and milkshake everoine started to question her,**

**Were did you go?**

**Why are you kissing Loki ?**

**Is'nt that Againt the rules?**

**Wow that dress is so cool!**

**Everyone Questioned her Untill the guild master Macroav came and Sushed them**

**Macroav: IF YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW WHERE SHES BEEN LIASIAN UP YOU IDOITS ! master held out a letter and started to read: Uhumn clearing his throat,**

_**Dear Fairy Tail Guild **_

_**Sorry For Hime Lucys Absance But i Needed her For a Word you see im offering her my Will im fadeing away at a rapid rate i wanted her to take over the relm with Loki By her Side, shes is old enough for the job she will need Training but my spirits would love to help her if she decides she has a week to decide and its HER deciation i want not yours if she chooses to Leave your guild Dont be supirised must of you ignored her that day so Loki Kindly Stepped in And gave her a good birthday, I Will Be Delighted If she would take the job, and she will be known as PRINCESS LUCY KEEPER OF THE KEYS AND SPIRITS AND THE HEVANS she will have a new Insignina and have a KEY of her own it would be Platuium key her keythat she can leave to anyone to summon her if need be I Hope she Makes The Right Choice Good Luck lucy and Guild.**_

_**Yours Hopefully **_

_**Spirit King**_

**Alot of them clapped (dont know why!) a few congraduated her But Team Natsu Stood there , Master Called to lucy to go in his office,**

**When she Arived**

**Master: Lucy My Child Its Been a Great Honor haveing you here but i think you should go, its your life, if you do go promise me this: Keep it safe, Never Let Go,**

**Fairy Tail Will Always Love you! ~**

* * *

**Hey Minna ! Hope you Liked this chapter its wayy long for me ! LOL Next chapter will be up tommorw when i get up i will start typeing it on word and copy it later ! Hope u liked it and find out what Decition Lucy Makes Does she Stay Or Go ? Will she Fall In Love with loki ? U Decide :)**

**tommorw 04/01/13 i will write chapter 3 ! woop ! xxx**


	3. Betrayed,Alone,Rainbows ? wait rainbows?

_**Hey Minna ~ ! Sorry this was not up till Friday evening i was with my boyfriend and his Lil' sis lol anyways... Lucy If You Please ? ~**_

_**Lucy: Ok But You Gotta stand by and guard my house from them, food stealing,dont use doors Jerks!**_

_**Me: Erm... Ok ? -_-* Would that be Natsu-san and Happy-san ?**_

_**Lucy: YES ! Fine i'll say it ! ...ChristinaLovesYaX does not own fairy tail or any of its Rights, Now Do The Story Idoit ! **_

_**Me: Charming ! Fine ! ... o_o* she got out of bed the wrong side !**_

* * *

_ Previously on Loki Lucy 3..._

**_Loki: Lucy How Would You feel about staying here with all of us ?..._**

**_Lucy HUH ?...~ _**

_**promise me this: Keep it safe, Never Let Go,**_

_**Fairy Tail Will Always Love you! ~**_

_**Now to the story !...**_

* * *

**Days Flew By in fairy tail it was Lucy's last day untill she would make her Final Decision of if she would stay here in fairy tail or join her spirit friends in The Spirit World, she was at the bar talking to Levy and Mirajane,**

**Lucy: Urghhhh!~ im so tired !**

**Levy: Why Lu-chan ? is it this whole ''Takeing over the spirit world'' thing ?**

**Lucy: Yes! i have not Slept this week at all ! and Team Natsu are avoiding me as if i robbed a bank ! **

**MiraJane: Poor Lucy! and Natsu and Grey are over there, *pointing at the two arguing in the back of the guild***

**Lucy: She looked down at her feet and thought of a way to spark up the convocation as it was making her feel a lot worse thinking about her awnser she has to give tomorrow,**

**A Bright Light Shone in Behind Lucy, after it cleared it revealed a Certain Lion Spirit with a black suit, Shades,and His Orange Mane Untamed,**

**Loki: Lucy? * he looked at her with concerned but yet loving eyes***

**Lucy: What you here for Loki ? **

**Loki: To Cheer up my Girlfriend of corse !**

**Levy and mirajane: HIS GIRLFRIEND ? *the two girls squealed***

**Lucy: Hey you know that's not true ! she said while looking at Loki with a blush on her face**

**Loki: Hehehehe Only joking But Still remember **_your_** birthday?**

**Lucy: she blushed as red as Erza's Hair at the thought of it **

**Levy: Lu-chan you have to tell us what happened !**

**Lucy: Considering you didn't know it was my birthday! I don't want you to know !**

** she stormed out of the building leaving Loki and Levy and Mirajane Worrying about her the rest of the guild were not staring at the three of them,**

**Levy: Lu-Chan ? what did i do?**

**Loki: Dont Worry but Lissannas birthday is the same as Lucy's and everyone forgot hers but remember Lissannas leaving her alone on her birthday so that's why she's so tense and angry with her self,**

**Mirajane: Why didn't she Tell us ? **

**Loki: she Did look on the fairy Calender ! *Pointing to the calendar behind the bar,***

**Levy: Lu-Chan's Birthday is written here ! How could we forget? i feel terrible !**

**Mirajane: Me To it's too late now, lets call a meeting about it ! it's not very fair to Lucy and she was doing her best on solo Missions !**

**Loki: Lucy Done Solos ? where we're team natsu ?**

**Levy: *looks at the floor* They Kicked her out on her birthday ! ever since then she's been doing solos she's done about 54 this week and raked in 700,0000 Jewels!,**

**Loki: Why didn't she Tell me she has not called any of us for 5 mouthes ! so how could she have compleated so many ?**

**Mirajane: I don't know but its all team natsu's Fault ! you should have a word **

**Loki: I cant she's making her Dection tomorrow so I cant be here !**

**Levy: I will have a word with them ! on the day she makes her decision**

**Loki: Thanks Levy! im going to see if she's ok and got home on her own alright,**

* * *

**Time Skip: At Lucys House, **

**it was half past two in the morning and Loki had just reached Lucy's house, he knocked on the door lightly with the back of his hand,he waited five mins untill he decided to just go in through the window it was open of coarse!,He Found Lucy was On her bed wearing Short Shorts and a tanktop, she looked like she had been crying for a while, she was writeing a new chapter to her Novel,**

**Loki: Lucy~ * He said in a soft Voice***

**Lucy: she looked up from her work not suprised to see Loki standing there,**

**Loki: Can we talk ?**

**Lucy: Ok she sighed and placed her work on her desk and sat on the bed with Loki**

**Loki: Lucy i know you havenot been exaculy your self i know you had been kicked off your team, and they forgot your birthday and they have been avoiding you,**

**Lucy: she looked down and started to shake **

**Loki: Lucy it will all be ok tommorow ! and we all will respect your decision either way.**

**Lucy: I-i know that! its just so frustrating, it used to be all of us standing up for each other and now its all gone within a week!,**

**Loki: It was Lonely for you, you didnot know where to go and they just stood and provoked it, you on your own but it will never be that way you have all of us spirit behind you no matter what * he put his arm around lucy* **

**Lucy: Thanks Loki i have my awnser **

**Loki: and to cheer you up !...**

**A Big Flash of light Appered through her apartment and all her spirits appeared waveing and jumping around,**

**Lucy Smiled and Greeted them all with a hug she talked with them after they were gone Loki Stood infount of her,**

**Lucy: Thanks Loki !**

**Loki: *blushing* L-lucy ?**

**Lucy: Yes Loki? **

**Loki: Would you Like to erm. be my Girlf-**

**He was cut off by lucys Soft lips caressing His, she entangled her hands in his hair, Loki's hands moved towards her Face cupping it their hearts beating rapidly, they kissed for the next 10 mins occationaly breaking for air, after a while Loki moved back to the spirit world to get ready for what her awsner would be tommorow,...**

* * *

_**Mwahhhhhh! cliff Hanger ! haha u have to wait !...**_

_**Loki: i want to see what her awsner is ! GIVE ME THE LAPTOP !**_

_**Me: No NEVER !**_

_**Well Untill Tommor- GIVE ME THE BLOODY LAPTOP ! **_

_**No ! you only have to wait till tommorow ! (05/01/13)**_

_**Loki: Ok Then... Heheheh Sneaks Behind Christina... Now GIVE ME THE LAPTOP !**_

_**me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP ! LOL **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it i'll write Chapter 4 Tommorow !**_


	4. Im Sorry!,newoutfits!,and pancakes !

_**Hey Minna ! this is chapter 4 ! yay! woop ok Natsu Would you do the Disclaimer ? **_

_**Natsu: I-im B-usy *scoffing his mouth with food***_

_**Me: GET OUT OF MY FRIDGE ! **_

_**Natsu: Fine i ate it all anyways ! **_

_**Me: do it or... ERZA ! *shouts***_

_**Natsu: Wait I'll Do It ! have mercy ! *Clears Voice* Huhmumuh ChristinaLovesYaX Does not own fairy tail! (Unfortunetly)**_

_**Me: Thanks... NOW ERZA !**_

_**Natsu: Wait ! Wait ! i said it ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHES CHASEING ME ! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAPPPYYYYYY !**_

_**Happy: Aye ! and now to the story...**_

* * *

Previously on Loki Lucy 3...

**_Loki: Lucy How Would You feel about staying here with all of us ?..._**

**_Lucy HUH ?...~ _**

_**promise me this: Keep it safe, Never Let Go,**_

_**Fairy Tail Will Always Love you! ~**_

_**He was cut off by lucys Soft lips caressing His,**_

_** I will be ready for what her awsner would be tommorow...**_

_**Now to the story !... **__** **=things they are doing *makeing tea* -'s = thoughts ! -he looks so cool!-**_

* * *

thi

**As Lucy Woke up the sunshine met her face and glittered in a rainbow of colour, she smiled and yawned she the day finaly came, sigh she went to the kitchen with her slippers and dressing gown to find Natsu and Happy Sleeping on the counter top, Happy was Cuddling up to a fish. and Natsu to his scarf that igneel had given him.**

**Lucy: aww how cute !~ -i might as well as it is my last day make pancakes !- she thought to her self**

**She went to get her Keys and held up two **

**Lucy: Gate of the Ram! i open thee! Aries ! , Gate of the Lion! i open thee Leo! **

**the two spirits stared around to see lucy, and the two snoreing intruders **

**Lucy: Could you two help me lift these two on to the sofa ? **

**Aries: ok s-sorry !**

**Loki: Yes but i dont see why your being nice to them,**

**Lucy: beacuse evan though they did all that they might be here for a reason,**

**After no words were said they lifted the two onto the sofa without wakeing them,**

**Loki: Lucy here, *he handed her a box witch had been wrapped up in glittery foil***

**Aries: its spirit Clothes ! Virgo made them for you for your birthday but you forgot it, S-sorry **

**Lucy: Thanks i will see you guys later ! I have alot to do today !**

**Loki and Aries Left for the spirit world, Lucy Looked at the box and put on the glass table beside the sofa.**

**Lucy: Well Breakfast is not gonna make its self ! ~ **

* * *

**Time Skip: after breakfast **

**Lucy: That was soo Nice mmmmmmm *she layed out two plates of pancakes left over for natsu and a plate of fish for happy -that should keep them busy while i change-**

**Lucy went to get changed in the bathroom and took the present Loki had given to her from Virgo, - wonder whats in here-**

* * *

_**Natsu Pov (Me= the pov of the person at the top so natsu) **_

**I Woke up to the smell of pancakes and Happy Pokeing me to get up**

**Happy: Natsuuuu ! Lucy's Made breakfast !**

**I sniffed the air and smelt Pancakes with syrup**

**i ran towards where the smell was comeing from, **

**Me: Pancakes ! and fish for you happy !**

**Happy: Wow whys lucy being so nice when we were all horrible ?**

**Me: i dont know happy but lets eat !**

**After they had finshed lucy came out she looked sooo cool ! **

**Lucy Was Wearing Black Combat Boots with a White Stripe down the sides of them, her skirt was White with Gold Trimmings and her Spirit world whip had a pocket of its own, her top was short and cut off at the belly and had tiny stones (gems) around the breast plate her jacket was a waitcoat wich was black, her hair was down at below her sholders and she wore white barrets on each side she had a sword holder at the back whitch had gold stiching with the words ''Lucy'' she had white strips just below her sholders on her arms which all her keys attached to the loops,**

**Natsu and Happy: Wow where did you get the cool outfit luce ebuy?**

**Lucy: No and why are you here anyway ? you've been avoiding me all week !**

**Happy: Aye That was natsu's idea !**

**Me: HAPPY ! it wasnot ! **

**Lucy Sighed and left the two argueing in the Kitchen untill she heard a knock at her door, lucy went past natsu and happy without a word and Levy,Mirajane,Gray,Erza,Juvia,Wendy,Romeo,Carla came through the frount door of her apartment, lucy saw them and smiled as they all came in it got VERY crowded but none minded,**

**Levy: Lucy ? are you going ?**

**Juvia: Yes im asking but Juvia want to know as well !**

**Lucy: ive made up my mind and you will have to find out later,**

**Mirajane: Lucy you look so amazing ! where did you get that ?**

**Lucy: Spirit world for my birthday ! ~ *looking a bit sad***

**Mirajane: Lucy Are you ok ? **

**Lucy: Yeah and ive got to go give my answer now,**

**Natsu: Wait ! * he grabbed lucy by the hand***

**Happy: He Likes Her !**

**Natsu: Lucy Dont go please ! **

**Lucy: im afraid i dont really have a choice you all ignored me i was alone for mounthes i done 54 solos this week ! **

**Natsu: 54 Solos ? ... *looking suprised***

**Lucy: Yes 54! and i will be back at the guild tonight to say my answer to you all.**

**A flash of light appered in the middle of lucy's Liveing room and Loki was standing there,**

**Loki: Are you Ready Hime ? *holding out his hand***

**Lucy: Yes im ready, **

**Lucy took loki's hand and they disapeared **

* * *

**Hey Minna ! im writeing two chapters today ! so enjoy chapter's 4 and 5 today im doing two beacuse im in the mood to type ! and this is a bit longggg so im writeing the rest in chapter 5 ! and it will be up by 1:00pm today ! YAY ok shut up it gotta type this baby out ! **


	5. Her Final Decition ! YAY !

_**Hey Minna ! Chapter 5 whew ! writeing 2 chapters today really hurts your hands ! lol anways Happy do the disclaimer! :P**_

_**Happy: Aye Sir !**_

_**Christina: im a Girl ! grrrrrrrr**_

_**Happy:. A-aye mam'?**_

_**Christina: Better! Now say it or no fish for you ! or carla i'll kill her in this fanfic !**_

_**Happy: erm... Christina-Sama Does not own fairytail or any rights all go to my beloved creator Hiro Mashima ! Can you not Kill Carla and give me that fish now?**_

_**Christina: of corse ! :) mwahhhh !**_

* * *

Previously on Loki Lucy 3...

**_Loki: Lucy How Would You feel about staying here with all of us ?..._**

**_Lucy HUH ?...~ _**

_**promise me this: Keep it safe, Never Let Go,**_

_**Fairy Tail Will Always Love you! ~**_

_**He was cut off by lucys Soft lips caressing His,**_

_**I will be ready for what her awsner would be tommorow...**_

_** Are you Ready Hime ? *holding out his hand***_

_**Now to the story !... **__****=things they are doing *makeing tea* -'s = thoughts ! -he looks so cool!-**_

* * *

**Lucy and Loki arrived at the Spirit World,**

**Loki: well dont you look Pretty ? *Smileing***

**Lucy: Yea i need to thank Virgo it fits perfectly :)**

**Loki: well thats the idea of clothes ? and she didnot buy this she made it, she spent a while doing it but she enjoyed it she rearly makes clothes aries sometimes helps her aswell she made my suit as well,**

**Lucy: She's Very good at it ! **

**Loki: Yeah i know she lives with Aries and Aqaruis so im suprised she can get anything done!,**

**Lucy: god i would not survive with Aqaruis ! **

**Loki: *he laughed* i used to live with her and i used to hide in the human world for weeks just for her to calm down !**

**Lucy: Yeah thats aquarius for you !**

**Loki: well we better get going and you can let go of my hand now,**

**Lucy: sorry i forgot ! *She said as she started to walk***

**Loki: No Worries anyway so staying or leaveing ? *he put his arm around her***

**Lucy: *blushes* you will find out lion ! * she wispered in her ear***

**Loki: oh come on ! i dont want to wait !**

**Lucy: you have to ! x she said meschivously ~**

**and with that loki picked her up (bridel style) and lucy went as Red as Erza's hair,**

**Loki: fine ! if you wont tell me i'll carry you just to emabaress you ! *smile***

**Lucy: Yawn... O Sorry im a bit tired **

**Loki: Here Sleep on my cheast till we get there its no use if your falling asleep half way through talking !**

**Lucy: Thanks Loki * she drifted into a nice sleep*~**

**Loki: - she looks so cute- *he lent over and kissed her forhead* night lucy :)**

* * *

**Time Skip 1 hour later~**

**Loki: Lucy ? Lucy? were here please wake up~**

**Lucy: i woke up to find me laying my head on Loki's lap i blushed at the thought of it,**

**Loki: Lucy are you awake ? **

**Lucy: she got up and said: where are we ?**

**Loki: Main Hall of the Spirit Kings House**

**Lucy: How Long Untill He gets here ?**

**Loki: about 15 Mins**

**... 60 secounds later ...**

**Loki: as we are waiting... Loki Kissed Lucy on the lips and pulled her onto his lap lucy's heart beating rapidly and loki could feal it as his was no different, Loki's tounge traced over Lucys Lips asking for entrance and she invited him intently their tounges danceing to the rythum of their heartbeats. after a while they Parted as Loki had to Leave to Join the other spirits as he was called to be in the next room,**

**The Spirit King Called Lucy to The same room she was in 7 days ago her Spirits and few others she reconised were lined up at the entrance of the door waiting for her to give her answer,**

**Spirit King: Lucy my dear *his voice echoed about the walls* What Might Be Your Answer ?**

**Lucy: My Answer is ... To Stay Here and take-over for you. 3 **

**Authers Note: YAY ! (lol sorry back to story!) CLAPS ! WOOP !**

**Spirit King: Are you Sure Lucy Heartfillia? **

**Lucy: Yes that is my final answer because.. *she turned towards her friends who all were smileing includeing aqariuis!* My friends mean alot to me and if I needed help they would always be there to support me, and if you fade away they will to and that would be like someone tearing out apart of me their fore this is my answer.**

**The Spirit King and All the Spirits Looked at her with admireing eyes at her speach **

**Spirit King: Very Well Lucy My Child You will be Named: Lucy Keeper of the Keys the heavans and the spirits you are to be named Princess Lucy**

**Everyone Clapped Around Her, Loki walked up to her and kissed her cheek and wispered i know you want to start right away with training but you have to tell everyone in at fairytail that you will be leaveing, **

**Lucy: I know,...**

* * *

**Heyyy ! Minna ! so Lucys Staying in the spirit relm was that affected by Loki's doing i wonder ? nah... prob not !**

**i will write chapter 6 tommoz my hands are reallllyyyyy tired ! ive been typeing all morning and my laptops battery is going ! lol seee**

** what happerns in chapter 6 ! stay tuned ! and see how fairy tail takes it !**


	6. The Secret Of Natsu is Revealed! DunDun!

_**Hai Minna ! This is chapter 6 of Loki Lucy 3 ! **_

_**Elfman Disclaimer Please?**_

_**Elfman: You Have to be a MAN to do the disclaimer !**_

_**Me: yeah yeah do it MAN !**_

_**Elfman: ChristinaLovesYaX Does not own fairytail! Man !**_

_**Me: ok you can go now **_

_**Elfman: Aye Only Men Get To Leave !**_

_**Me:  O_O*  Why did i ask him ?**_

* * *

Previously on Loki Lucy 3...

**_Loki: Lucy How Would You feel about staying here with all of us ?..._**

**_Lucy HUH ?...~ _**

_**promise me this: Keep it safe, Never Let Go,**_

_**Fairy Tail Will Always Love you! ~**_

_**He was cut off by lucys Soft lips caressing His,**_

_**I will be ready for what her awsner would be tommorow...**_

_**Are you Ready Hime ? *holding out his hand***_

_**My Answer is ... To Stay Here and take-over for you!**_

_** you fade away they will too and that would be like someone tearing out apart of me their fore that is my answer.**_

_**Now to the story !... **__****=things they are doing *makeing tea* -'s = thoughts ! -he looks so cool!-**_

* * *

**Lucy and Loki and Virgo (she wanted to come lol!) arived at fairytails main gate (the gate after 7 year gap) the three of them walked to the main door of fairytail which was bearly on its Hindges!**

**Loki: well Hime here we are~**

**Lucy: You dont have to call me Hime you know its Lucy! L-U-C-Y !**

**Loki: ruin my fun then *he smiled at her reaction***

**Virgo: Master Hime ? **

**Lucy: *slaps forhead* o dear ! this is gonna be fun... (virgo + loki LOL) Yes Virgo?**

**Virgo: you may want to duck your head.**

**Lucy: Why ?**

**just then a chair hit her on the head, she fell but loki caught her,**

**Loki: You ok Princess ?**

**Lucy: Oh Brother ! *she stood up and walked into the guild***

**Lucy: NATSU ! *an angry aura around her***

**Natsu: Gulp its L-lucy and she looks...**

**Happy: S-s-scary !**

**Lucy grabbed natsu by the coller**

**Lucy: Why did you throw a chair at me ! **

**Natsu: Gray Threw a Table at me an-**

**Gray: Lucy are you ok sorry flame brain hit you !**

**Loki: May i Interrupt ?**

**Natsu + Gray: No !**

**Erza: YOU TWO STOP BUGGING LUCY AND STOP THROWING FURITURE AROUND LIKE TWO YEAR OLDS ! the scarlatte mage shouted so the whole guild could hear that lucy was here, and then continued to eat cake (lol)**

**Gray: Are you Staying Then ?**

**Loki: you will find out !**

**Master: You ALL LIASAN UP!, Lucy,Loki,Virgo could you come up here for a min ? **

**Lucy Virgo and loki Made there way up the secound floor were the master office was and they all stood at the banister,**

**Master: RIGHT ! Lucy is im afraid going ! - whos going to put them idoits natsu and gray in there places now?- you all treated her like she wasnot there ! shes been going solos at a S-Class Rank ! *people gasping and talking* SHUT UP and most of you ignored her ! i cant belive any of you ! *they looked at the ground in shame* now Lets Send Her Off The Fairy Tail Way ! PPPAAARRTTTTYYYY ! *shouts***

**Lucy Laughed as Virgo started to dance and so did the rest of fairy tail as the party went on most of them had said goodbyes and Sorry gave hugs and reagained their friendship with the blounde Mage, Team Natsu and Levy, also master called them all into his office while the party whent on,**

**Master: Now you Guys *pointing to team natsu* have some explaining to do ! **

**Gray: Huh what do you mean?**

**Master: about kicking lucy off your team ! **

**Erza: What we didnot Natsu told us she wanted some space and to go on some solos !**

**Natsu: Erm... About that look i wanted lissanna to join team natsu but i didnot want you two to know i kicked her off our team so i made up that lie**

**Gray+Erza: ... *they looked at lucy with concerned faces***

**Erza: why did you do it ? did you ever concider lucys part in this ? or ours ? what happered to you natsu you used to care for your nakama but now all i see is a selfish cow, she left the room and hugged lucy on the way out and wispered '' im sorry meet me in the fairy tail libary with gray after the party''**

**Gray: Natsu i dont know what to say. you batraded us and lucy, why dont you just call it team lissanna and natsu from now on im out, and erza right you are a selfish cow,Grey left, Levy and Lucy,Natsu, and master in the room,**

**Lucy Looked to the floor Levy next to her shook her head and left crying, and then it was just natsu,Lucy and master,**

**Master: Well Natsu what do you have to say?**

**Natsu: i dont want to say anything but sorry lucy,**

**Lucy: *looking at floor* I Trusted you Natsu, Nakama or no Nakama well you got your wish im leaveing and lissanna and you are in a team i hope your happy, she left the room. her hair trailing behind her with a florish**

**Master: Natsu i Suggest you stay out of thier way you heard Lucy make a team with lissanna see how it goes hope your happy you betraed you own nakama im very Disapointed you will not be granted to do any jobs for the next mounth !,**

* * *

**Time Skip (after the party in the libary)**

**Lucy got there a bit early Virgo and Loki sat in Oppisit chairs next to lucy who was finshing her novel,**

**Levy: Lu-Chan ! she got hugged and levy was crying **

**Lucy: here ! *handing the book to levy***

**Levy: is that ? **

**Lucy: Yea Your Welcome :)**

**After Levy Stopped Crying and squealing Erza and Gray came in with Master,**

**Erza: Lucy we are all sorry we let this happen,**

**Gray: if we would have Kno-**

**They both got interrpped by Lucy Hugging Them Both!**

**Virgo and Loki Smiled at the Scean before them**

**Lucy: its ok you didnot know i got to go or i will be late !**

**Levy: Lu-Chan Vist Us Right Every 3 mounthes ?**

**Lucy looked towards Loki and Virgo and they both nodded **

**Lucy: Yea i will :)**

**She got a tight Hug off all og them and master hugged her to !**

**All Of Them: GOOD LUCK LUCY ! WE WILL SEE YOU IN 3 MOUNTHES !**

* * *

**ok This was a boring chapter but it had to be done ! i have to write chapter 7 tommow after school ! so you will have to wait Lol ! **

**Next Chapter: Training Starts and What if Lucy Dont Visit in 3 mouthes ?...**


	7. Loki and Lucys Secret part 1 of 3

_**Hey Minna ! this is Chapter 7 Part 1 of 3 of Loki Lucy 3 Lets seee.. whos been nice ?**_

_**Levy ! could you do this disclamier for me ? ~**_

_**Levy: Yes Chris-Chan :)**_

_**Natsu: HEY I WANTED TO DO IT THIS TIME ! *crossing arms + sulking***_

_**Erza: Last time you did it you emptied her fridge !**_

_**Natsu: and ?**_

_**Me: erm. levy Please before natsu-kun and erza-chan start fighting!**_

_**Levy: Ok :D ChristinaLovesYaX does not own Fairy Tail ! X**_

_**Me: Thanks *swet drop***_

_**this is part 1 of 3 chapters (Loki and Lucys Secret) Hehehhe ! enjoy !**_

* * *

Previously on Loki Lucy 3... ( every so often i will deleate the ones from the other chapters)

_**He was cut off by lucys Soft lips caressing His,**_

_**I will be ready for what her awsner would be tommorow...**_

_**Are you Ready Hime ? *holding out his hand***_

_**My Answer is ... To Stay Here and take-over for you!**_

_**you fade away they will too and that would be like someone tearing out apart of me their fore that is my answer.**_

_** i kicked her off our team so i made up that lie.**_

_**erza right you are a selfish cow,**_

_**Now to the story !... **__****=things they are doing *makeing tea* -'s = thoughts ! -he looks so cool!-**_

_**btw this chapter is very ''LokiXLucy'' (its based on their relationship) + her training 2 ! its gonna be VERY long over 1000 hopefully ! **_

* * *

**Lucy woke up in a room which had wide windows that went from the floor to the cealing (sorry! spelling!) The bed was a double, with rosy pink sheets and fluffy pillows, the see through certians (a see thu light blue) flew around because of the window, there was a mini bar just across her bed a mini blue one, a chestnut table with two chairs sat near one of the 5 windows in the room, with pink roses in a vase on the table, she stared at the cealing and decided to get up, she opened her walk-in wardrobe and it was full of clothes (some from her own at home),**

**Lucy stared as she saw some of the ''less decent'' clothes.. and decided to stay away from them ! she grabbed her choice of clothes and walked slowly towards the bathroom, their was a sink and a hot-tub also a shower and a stack of towels,soap,flannels,and shampoo ect...**

**Lucy: They Try to hard, *she murmered* **

**as she got dressed she rembered all of what happened last night **

**-flash back- (last night)**

_**Loki: Lucy~ are you sure you dont want to share a room with **_**me**_** ?**_

_**Lucy: You are a silly Lion ! *smile***_

_**Loki: sigh i guess i could make you... **_

_**loki stepped in frount of her and slid his hands around her waist and pulled her closer and wispered in her ear,**_

_**Loki: lucy... you know you want to... *moveing his face closer towards her*~**_

_**Lucy's breathing got deeper and faster and so did her heart, **_

_**Lucy: I'm not stupid *she said in a playful voice***_

_**Loki was suprised that she was now turning the tables on him ! ~**_

_**Capricorn: Lucy-Sama may i interrupt ?**_

_**Lucy: Yes Sorry i am a bit late! *she walked towards the training room with Capricorn***_

_**-end of flash back-**_

**She had finshed getting changed and was wearing a tanktop with the words ''Love'' in pink letters and shorts with a Luminous Pink belt she chose the colours of the ties that go below her sholder, (white) and placed each key with a loop and they glowed, she wore Lace Up boots (up to her ankle) her hair tied in a ponytail and she placed a pink flower (fake) in her hair, she marveled in the mirror at the clothes and she opened her two frosted glass doors to see Loki sitting in the red velvet chair on the oppisit side of her door, he was reading the weekly magazine, I crept up on him and sat next to him,**

**Loki: Hello Princess ~ did you sle-**

**Cancer: Morning ! Ebi-**

**Lucy: Morning!~ whats the time please ?**

**Cancer: it is 7:38 Ebi- breakfast will be later on as the cook fell ill Ebi-**

**Lucy: dont worry about it ! ~ *she smiled at cancer***

**Cancer: Thank you for your Understanding Ebi- i will go tend to the flowers now Ebi-**

**Lucy: Hey Loki ?**

**Loki: Yes Hime Lucy ? *putting the mag down* (LOL!)**

**Lucy: do you mind im going to help the cook, **

**Loki: How ? she's ill **

**Lucy: In training i learnt something and i think this will help :) * she stood up at the same time loki did***

**Loki: Fine i'll take you there but its not free ...~ *smileing while blushing***

**Lucy: she took a step Closer and placed her arms on Loki's Sholders, Loki Pulled her in tighter, they both leaned in and their lips touched, Loki Pressed a bit more firmer than usual and added pressure on their lips, they came away for air for 2 secounds and then started again moveing swifter and faster hands entwined and expolored curves and lips locked and softly grazeing eachother's Lips, Lucy added more pressure and loki let out a small growl of excitment, after about 30mins they stopped, their hearts beating rapidly,breathes short and fast,but they didnot know someone was watching them and this was Virgo who just came to change the sheets on lucy's bed but found them to in the corridor * both blushing and kissing***

**Virgo's thoughts: i wonder if Leo sama, and Hime are in love ? i wont ruin this for them, i'll wait here,**

**Aries came down the hall and watched with Virgo, **

**Virgo: *wispers to Aries* Dont you think Leo Looks Happy ?**

**Aries: Yeah ive never seen him blush so, not since we made him wear that costume on halloween ! S-orry !**

**Virgo: I Hope Lucy Knows what comes next if Leo Chooses her as his ''mate''**

**Aries: yea she knows, im S-sorry but i told her a while back,**

**Virgo: do you think Hime Loves Him?**

**Aries: i can do the ''test''on her from here if you want,**

**Virgo: go ahead, and i want Hime to give me punishment !**

**Aries: ok, press this, calculate that, and here we are, S-orry !**

**They Both Looked at the ''test'' (the test is or shows if love is for real or fake or just a excuse) **

**o my ! they both said in unison as the test showed it both said **

**Lucy= In Love**

**Loki= In Love **

**Final Score: 100% **

**Aries: T-this is the first time ive ever seen This score ! or ''In Love'' on both ends ! she blushed at the thought of it **

**Virgo: i know !. we should tell the others, ! its importent !**

**Aries: I-im Sorry but were have they gone ?**

**Virgo: She Peered down the hall and it was empty but she saw them going around towards the Kichen,**

**Virgo: their probarly haveing breakfast, they cant be there all day ! **

**Aries: *Blush* im so Happy for Leo ! hes found someone ! heheheh ! I-im sorry i got a bit over excited. x**

**Virgo: Come on we gotta get everyone and we can make them two spill the news ! **

**Aries: Ok i'll go find Capricorn, and Gemi and Mini ! **

**and the two split up and looked for the rest of the spirits.**

* * *

**Hey Minna ~ ! did you enjoy that well this is only Part 1 OF 3 MWAHHHHH ! then after that ... im not telling ya ! :D im far from any writer block im gonna write 2 or 3 chapters today im not at school and its really fun ! writeing this ! x**


	8. Loki and Lucys Secret Part 2 of 3

_**Hey Minna ! this is Chapter 8 Part 2 of 3 of Loki Lucy 3 Lets seee.. whos been nice ?**_

_**Levy ! could you do this disclamier for me ? ~**_

_**Levy: Yes Chris-Chan :)**_

_**Natsu: HEY I WANTED TO DO IT THIS TIME ! *crossing arms + sulking***_

_**Erza: Last time you did it you emptied her fridge !**_

_**Natsu: and ?**_

_**Me: erm. levy Please before natsu-kun and erza-chan start fighting!**_

_**Levy: Ok :D ChristinaLovesYaX does not own Fairy Tail ! X**_

_**Me: Thanks *swet drop***_

_**this is part 2 of 3 chapters (Loki and Lucys Secret) Hehehhe ! enjoy !**_

* * *

_**Lucy and Loki walked towards the kitchen and Loki put his arm around his blushing girlfriends Sholders,**_

**Lucy: Could you be anymore Ovious ? *blushing like a fire truck***

**Loki: Yea i coul-**

**He Turned towards Lucys face and saw her blush, **

**Loki: i love it when you do that,**

**They arived at the kichen,**

**Lucy: Loki sit over there pointing to the seats and chairs in the corner **

**Loki: he sat down and stared at Lucy all the time he was sitting down,**

**lucy was flipping another 2 pancakes onto the 6 stacks of pancakes,Loki sneaked up behind her,**

**Lucy: Unless you want a pancake in your face i suggest you sit down Lion ! ~**

**He sat back down as lucy placed a plate on the table and put the rest on the side for the others,**

**They didnot Know all of the spirits were watching for the whole time they laughed when lucy said she would throw a pancake at this face! XD,**

**After they had finshed the rest of the spirits came in, Smileing**

**Virgo: Are these for us Hime ?**

**Lucy: Yea go ahead .**

**after all of them had eaten lucy washed up and was about to leave, **

**Lucy: Well i gotta go ive got Half a hour Untill i got to go train and i got to go get changed before that, ~**

**She was about to leave when Aries,Virgo,and Sagitauis Blocked her from going they had evil gins on their faces,**

**Virgo: Sorry Hime but you and Loki have got a secret and we would like to know ! ~**

**Sagitaious: Moshi Moshi !**

**Lucy turned towards loki and he nodded, ok we will tell yo-**

**Aries: I-im Sorry But LOKI AND LUCY ARE GOING OUT ! *covers her mouth after***

**Lucy Blushed and so did Loki,**

**Aries: im sorry but me and virgo saw you two this morning and we done the ''test''**

**Loki: you mean THAT test ? *gulp***

**Aries: Yea**

**Lucy: What Test?**

**Aries: its a test to see if you really love each other, ! S-sorry ! ~**

**Lucy made a oh shape and turned away blushing like a Fire engin**

**Virgo: Come on well tell you the results do you want to know ?**

**YES ! is all they heard beacuse of the other spirits...**

**They walked into the projection room and Aries Placed the paper on the plate and it showed the results the spirit king appeared to see this and came into the room the results were 10000x bigger and virgo read out the results:**

**Lucy + Loki = In Love for both of them ~ (a few wolf whistles later..)**

**and the final result was 100%.**

**it went silent ...**

**everyone stared at the two of them.**

**Loki Moved towards Lucy very slowly and cupped his hands on her blushing face, and closed the gap between them, Lucy placed her hands in his hair and moved forward just as he did, they were so close they could feel eachothers hearts beating like drums about to burst out of their chests, Loki Blushed and they both moved in and kissed, it was not a odanairy kiss as they both started glowing they didnot notice their hearts beating rapidly both dizzy and lightheaded,**

**Lucys Feelings: he started to move towards me, and my heart felt like it was on fire ready to leap out of my cheast, i cant hold it anymore bu- my attention was brought to his face he cupped my red hot cheeks with his hands my heart was raceing, i could not bear it anylonger i moved towards him at the same time he did to me my hands in his untamed mane, his soft lips touched mine, i felt weak i had to lean on him for support i felt in a daze like it was a dream. mine and his own world.**

**Loki's feelings: oh crap their stareing wait why am i so... weak ? my legs moved on their own as i could wait a secound longer i looked at her flameing cheeks and cupped them they felt hot under my hands, i leaned closer sealing the gap between us i could feel her heart it was like mine, on fire and beating as fast as it could go, i couldnot keep away any longer evan when her hands felt through my hair, as i leaned in she did too her sweet lips tasted of strawberrys, i knew what all this ment, she was going to be mine forever,**

**as they pulled away they stopped glowing all except lucys left sholder,**

**Virgo: Looks at lucys arm!**

**on lucys arm there was leos star consillation with Lucy written on the inside, after 2 mins the spirit king asked everone to leave exceppt lucy and loki**

**as they went they all shouted stuff like :**

**-congrats-**

**-see u later-**

**-dont stay up to late !-**

**or one that made them all laugh -whens the wedding?- lol !**

**SK = spirit king (i dont whanna type it that much)**

**SK: Lucy and Leo i congraduate you both, the mark on her/your arm is something i have not seen since i was created its a old symble in witch symbles the person who has it belongs to the owner of the mark, you need to really love each other for that, Leo you take care of her ! Lucy i wish you luck! good bye for now,**

**after he was gone 3 mins lucy lept into Loki's arms**

**Loki: are you trying to kill me ?* laughing***

**Lucy: Mabey Mabey not ~ she said sedusivly **

**Loki: That wont work on me ! ~**

**Lucy: we will see about that !**

**Loki: i dont think so your my slave so do as i say ~ *smile* so turn around faceing the door.**

**she did as she was told and loki walked behind her and blinfolded her,**

**Lucy: He-**

**Loki: Shhhh.. He put his index finger on her lips,**

**he guided her through corridors into her room, sit here, as she sat down she was next to loki who pulled her onto his lap, now where were we this morning? ~**

**Lucy: I Remember **

**she felt his lips on hers they started so lightly and slowly, he added more pressure and ran his tounge over her lips for entrance, and he wispered if you really are going to try anythi- he blushed as lucy's lips shut him up mid- sentance and lucy already un buttoned his shirt and it was on the floor, he said Unfair my turn and he scooted her off his lap and pinned her to the bed, he slowly took off her blinfold and untied her hair, she was blushing terribly at the positon she was in but still felt safe either way,**

**time skip**** after last night ^**

**Lucy Woke to sleeping on Loki's Chest her hips hurt as if they had been hit with a hammer, she blushed and rembered all of last night, she blushed evan more when there was a knock at the door, **

**Virgo: Hime ? are you awake if you are you got 2 hours till your training, i'm going to leave towels and your washed clothes outside.**

**Loki: Lucy ~? Lucy~? are you awake**

**Lucy: i didnot want to do training so i stayed still on lokis chest he sounded so sweet in the morning! my heart beat faster as he stroked my face he knew i was awake so i decided to speak, **

**Lucy: L-loki ? **

**Loki: Yes Hime ? **

**Lucy: i need to get dressed ...**

**Loki: *he laughed* so impatiot just like last night! ~**

**...**

* * *

**Hey Minna Hope you enjoyed that chapter ! lol x awh :) im writeing the next 1 tomoz ! 3**


	9. Loki and Lucys Secret Part 3 of 3

_**Hey Minna ! this is Chapter 9 Part 3 of 3 of Loki Lucy 3 Lets seee.. whos been nice ?**_

_**Levy ! could you do this disclamier for me ? ~**_

_**Levy: Yes Chris-Chan :)**_

_**Natsu: HEY I WANTED TO DO IT THIS TIME ! *crossing arms + sulking***_

_**Erza: Last time you did it you emptied her fridge !**_

_**Natsu: and ?**_

_**Me: erm. levy Please before natsu-kun and erza-chan start fighting!**_

_**Levy: Ok :D ChristinaLovesYaX does not own Fairy Tail ! X**_

_**Me: Thanks *swet drop***_

_**this is part 3 of 3 chapters (Loki and Lucys Secret) Hehehhe ! enjoy !**_

* * *

**Lucy ran around looking for the training hall untill she bumped into Aries, falling to the floor**

**Aries: Ohiyo Lucy-Sama in a rush this morning ? *looking quite shaken by the look on lucy's face***

**Lucy: Ohiyo ! Aries-Chan Sorry for bumping into you ! i'm a bit lost ! *rubbing her bum which was red were she fell down***

**Aries: S-sorry but where are you going ? *she held out a hand to help her get up***

**Lucy took Aries's hand and hoisted herself up off the floor and dusted the imaginary dust off her new clothes,**

**Lucy: Sorry if im troubleing you but where is the Training Hall ? *looking rather confused***

**Aries: Oh its Over there ! **

**Aries points towards a big building just across from them it was made entirely out of wood, and looked more like a stadium,**

**Lucy: Arigato ~! and Sorry for bumping into you again ! *running towards the building while waveing one hand in the air***

**Aries thoughts: I hope Lucy-Sama knows that this will be quite harsh training! ~**

* * *

_**Time Skip in the building ~**_

**Lucy made her way through the double doors, where a blound haired woman and a black haired man stood, they looked to be in their twenties, The blound girl wore armor alot like erza's but with the Training Crest on the frount which was 3 swords with a sheild in the background. It was made of a metal which could not be Identified, her hair was in a high ponytail with a grey visor fixed to her head, the boy wore the same but with bigger sholder and shin pads,**

**Girl: So Your Loki's Mate eh ? *smiles***

**Boy: I bet she's a weakling...**

**Lucy: *gulp* she was about to say something but Loki's warnings came through**

**-Flash back-**

**Lucy: Ready to go ! ~ See y-**

**Loki grabbed lucy's hand pulling her back**

**Loki: Lucy...* His bangs covered his eyes* be careful they will try to get the better of you and test you to Limits they may even give you wounds, which would need to be healed. They take longer than a scrape or a cut, dont let them bring you down be strong, and dont let your gurd down, she kissed his cheek and left,**

**-end of flash back- **

**When Lucy snapped out of it she looked to see only the boy had stayed, the girl was no were to be seen,**

**Boy: My name is Lucida and i will be teaching you for the first week, Shina!**

**The girl appeared behind lucy,**

**Shina: well well it seems i'll be your magic teacher, how quaint ! well i'll be off to leave you be a shishcabob by my brothers hands, Enjoy! ~ she left with her head held high smirking,**

**Lucida: Well you better get changed, catch ! *he threw a parcal***

**Lucy: where do i get changed ? **

**Lucida: How Troublesome, you have never see this before ? *raised eyebrows* press that button on the top**

**Lucy Pressed the button and the parcal glowed and her body suddenly felt heavier, she was wearing what they call dragon scale armor, it was a Turquise colour her breast plate stopped at her belly and her skirt was made of somekind of weird metal fabric strong, yet blew in the wind, her boots were brown with small heals, her hair tied up with pins her keys gone but her sword holder was still on her back,**

**Lucida: Right as thats sorted catch !**

**Lucy's thoughts: AGAIN I WISH HE WOULD STOP TROWING THINGS AT ME !**

**She caught a sword it had a metal tip and was a metre long in length with a cushioned pad at the grasp handle,**

**Well Lets Start This ! he shouted : you have to dodge or sheild your self are you ready?**

**Lucy gulped as he came running towards her a shot of pain hit her arm and sliced through her arm a deep cut formed on her arm, blood spilled to the floor, she gasped as the pain ran through her body,**

**Lucida: Hmm...you know getting hit by something thats Poisen might not help you. *he ginned***

**Lucy: AHH ! it stung, the pain was bewildering she fell on her knees**

**Lucida: my my falling already ! hahaha *he started to walk away***

**Lucy rembered all of what Loki said she got up with out a moments hesitation and and swung the sword down,**

**a pool of scarlatte blood ran down Lucidas legs she hit his Leg deep, he fell forward and laughed,**

**She Blacked out as the Poisen Penatrated her body makeing her weaker and waker as she fell into darkness...**

* * *

**awhhh the end of this chapter already! SORRY BUT I NEED TO STUDY FOR A BIGGGG TEST!**

**Happy: you are just useing that as an excuse**

**Loki: Lucyyy ! dont diee !**

**Me: She Wont Die ... or will she ?**

**Loki: o dear ! can i ever love someone for more than a min before They DIE !**

**Me: my dear loki *patting him on the head* well its been about 4 days for you !**

**Loki: Im Gonna Hunt you down CHRISTINA IF YOU KILL MY MATE LUCY !**

**Me: HEHEHE oh well... see you next chapter and loki stop hitting me !... see u tomoz Minna ! for chapter 10 !**


	10. Lucy ! Please Dont Stop the Love ! LOL !

_**Hey Minna ! ~ i very much Apologize for my spelling errors! Gomen !**_

_**Anyways today Erza's doing the disclaimer!**_

_**Natsu: Hey again I thought it was my turn!**_

_**Erza: REALLY NOW ? *Points 100 swords at him***_

_**Natsu: Gulp yea. you do it ...**_

_**Erza: How Thoughtful ! ChristinaLovesYaX does not own Fairy Tail ! **_

_**And now to the Story !...**_

* * *

**The only thing I see is darkness as the poison penetrated my body, weak and lifeless that's how I felt, untill a silver light pulled me back through the darkness and into the light...**

**Loki: Lucy ! Lucy ! *shouting through the glass wall* **

** The glass wall is a barrier that is at the top of the stadium it's completely invisible to anyone inside, its to view battles and training drills, all her spirits watched her as she staggered and fell after swiping a blow at Lucida who was now bleeding on the floor, just a few centimeters away from her**

**Lucy's Thoughts: The Poison Cut me deep the sword was not the danger, I wish I could have been ready, I-i must not give up !**

**Lucy placed two hands on the ground and lifted her body weight on to her legs, as the cut on her arm was throbbing, she stood up slowly bangs covering her eyes, shaking with shock as more blood fell to the ground, she started to walk very slowly, Shina returned skipping and stopped and looked at the Sean In front of her, Lucy was Walking slowly towards Lucida gripping her arm that was covered in blood ,with every step she winced each time she took a step the poison spreaded Further Shina only said...**

**Shina: Impossible ! ~ *looking surprised***

**Lucy Reached Lucida's body and placed her hands just above the wounds that she had made on his legs, he was panting with pain, he looked up rather startled as Lucy slumped down next to him, (Sorry sp mistake)**

**Lucy's hands started to glow blue, she Hesitated as the wounds started closing on his Legs, as the wounds healed Shina walked up to Lucy and stared at her in amazement and admiration, when the job was done Lucy blacked out, exhausted and Drained,**

**(Time Skip 1 day later at the infirmary)**

**Loki was sitting in a chair a few a metre away from Lucy's bed, Lucy had bandages on her arm and on her legs, from the poison and burn marks where she had fallen, Loki has been there all the time since he was allowed in Lucy's room, he grew very worried about Lucy's ''Injures'' Lucida on the other hand had no scar's or marks where she had sliced his leg it was fully healed and with no nerve damage, he felt guilty because they told him that if Lucy did not heal him, he would have had severe nerve damage or worse, he sat outside waiting for her to recover.**

**Lucy Fluttered her eyelids as light swirled around, she was about to speak but her mouth was dry and hurt when she tried to talk, Loki moved and got up he walked fast hoping it wasn't his imagination that he saw her moving, Loki looked down and Lucy raised her arm and quenched in pain as she remembered that was her bad arm, she smiled as the pain faded away and Loki looked at her for a minuet and then darted forward, slowly giving her a hug trying not to hit anything that was sore, she was surprised at how Loki was acting,**

**Loki: I was so worried ! *holding her tight as if someone was going to steal her***

**Lucy: urh..u *cough* she pointed at the water on a chair across from her, and he noded and poured a glass, he walked up to her and she held out her good arm to take the glass,**

**Loki: Nope.! you rest Lucy ... or it will be punishment for youuu ! **

**Lucy: she made a really cute pouty face to tease him with :) **

**Loki laughed and moved the glass to Lucy's mouth and tipped it slightly and Lucy drank it all untill it was empty, and Loki placed it on the side table,**

**Lucy: urmh Thats better ! it felt like a desert was in my throat ! **

**Loki: he laughed at Lucys Remark- so how do you feal ?**

**Lucy: oh. erm... she hesitated for a while then closed her mouth **

**Loki: he sat down on the side of the bed next to her and Looked at her, Lucy ?**

**Lucy: Y-yes ?**

**Loki: I'm scared to lose you, and i dont know how you healed your self either or Luci-**

**Lucy: I healed my self ? *Lucy moved her leg towards her and left her bad one laid out on the bed and lent on it with her free hand***

**Loki: Yes don't you remember ? *holding Lucy's good hand***

**Lucy: No I don't *smiles a fake smile* but I'm sure I'll remember it over time !**

**Loki: Lucy i just want to say... well I've never said this before, but err I-I... I Lovee Y-you...**

**Lucy Smiled and shifted her weight to get up off the bed and walked around towards Loki with a slight Limp as her legs still getting used to walking**

**Loki: Wait Lucy ! you're not fully recovered, please lay back down...**

**Lucy: Shhhhh... * she silenced him with a kiss* Silly Lion! just let me do this...**

**Lucy sat on Loki's lap and clung her legs around Loki's waist, being careful not to make her arm worse than it was,**

**Loki: But your Inj-**

**Lucy shook her head and then slowly peeled her cast off and revealed a scratch on her arm, she shook off the bandages on her legs and they were fully healed.**

**Lucy: see nothing more than a scratch...**

**Loki: but how ?**

**Lucy moved her head towards Loki's ear and whispered**

**''Its because You Love Me'' *she blushed as she said it***

**Loki: he did not say a word and moved his head towards Lucy's Mouth and kissed her on the lips, he opened his eyes to reveal Lucy Blushing outrageously he had never seen this before! She cupped his cheeks and pulled away a bit for air, she was panting this made Loki's heart race and made him quite excited, to his disappointment she got off his lap and back into her bed, **

**Lucy: before the Nurse comes in ! ~ *wink***

**Loki: *Loki was blushing and Hungry for what Lucy had done* L-lucy so unfair! I'll get you back when you least expect it ! *smile***

**Lucy Smiled and the nurse came in with her clip board surprised to see Lucy awake**

**Nurse:* she examined Lucy's legs and injuries* Well Miss Heartfillia you are free to go this after-noon ! **

**and Loki-Sama Please make sure she stays here we cant have her running around too much! *Smile!* ...**

* * *

**Hey Minna ! ~ I Triple cheaked and no spelling mistakes apart from 1 ! woop ! im getting a bit better ! lol :D and my grammer is 2 !**

**Hope you Enjoyed it ! ~**

**Happy: Aye ! Lucy is doing baddd things to Loki...**

**Me: she is not its called L-O-V-E ! you stupid neko !**

**Happy: oh wow come get me !**

**Me: grrrrr.. ! i'll get him next chapter ! Next Chapter will be chapter 11 ! xxx**


	11. Fairy Tail !

**Hey Minna ~ ! Thanks for Suggestions ! my writers Block Gone ! ~ **

**Thanks : ScarletLillies and Giannabruscato22**

**Natsu: *mouth full of food* Bwut Woo Swtill Swuck ...**

**Me: *Gets a Brick and aims it at Natsu***

**Natsu: *looks at the brick confused***

**Me: mwahhh *throws***

**Natsu:... you missed ? * looks at broken window***

**Happy: u throw like a girl ! (hehehe)**

**Me: -_-* I AM A GIRL YOU BAKA NEKO ! O_O* GRRRRR...**

***Smile* **

**and now to the story !... (lol)**

* * *

**Lucy had just got out of the Infirmary, and was now walking around, Loki had deal with a ''fight'' between Scorpio and Aquarius,(lol) so she was walking around with her white dog plue (he looks like a bloody snowman !) **

**Lucy: La La La La ~ **

** as plue had left she walked around for an hour and got quite Lonely she bumped into Aries and fell back again onto the floor,**

**Aries: S-sorry !**

**Lucy: *Laughing* We have got to stop Meeting Like this ! ~ *smile***

**Aries: Lucy seems to be happy today!- Lucy-Sama ?**

**Lucy: *slowly getting up* Yes ? and you don't need to add ''Sama'' you can call me Lucy I don't really Mind About That Stuff,**

**Aries: Thank You Lucy *Blushed as she said it* and I have to go and do pick up some supplies from the Human World do you want to go and Visit Fairy Tail ?**

**Lucy: Sure ~ its been almost a year for them that they have not seen me ! ~ I would love to come ! ~**

**(A Note: 3 mouthes of the Human World is 1 day of spirit World its been 3 days so that's 9 months in the Human World !)**

**They Walked up to the ''Portal'' and Aries Gave Lucy a Crystal,**

**Aries: This is used to travel back from the Human world so be careful where you leave it ! ~**

**Lucy: Ok i'm going to get changed if i take too long go without me ~ *she walked off***

**Aries: Ok Take Care Lucy ! *waving***

* * *

**Time-Skip *after Lucy is Changed and at the portal***

**Lucy is wearing a Pair of Faded Blue Shorts with a Belt that was made out of Individual Hearts Attached at the Sides and a buckle in the Middle, her top was a White Tube Top with a cross and a heart at the Bottom her hair was Longer and Flew in the wind Like Swirls of Ribbon, her combat boots were Black with a small heel and as usual on her arms was straps with her keys Hanging from the loops, She looked into the Portal it was a Blinding Light, No wonder Loki used to wear shades ! she stepped inside and selected the place she wanted to go,**

**Lucy: Mongolia - Guild Fairy Tail - The front Gate, **

**she appeared at the gate in a flash, the air got Hotter and Fresher, the birds chirping there songs, she walked along the stony path untill she heard a familiar Voice singing ...**

**I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did**

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know...  
Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know...

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say

And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
Aaaawwwwwaaww what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

**She Opened the doors and saw who had sung the song it was Natsu Dragneel ! She ran Through the Guild Doors and Ran all the way down the Isle and Leapt on stage and Hugged Natsu,**

**Lucy: Natsu...**

**Everyone looked at what had happened, and saw Lucy who Looked quite different to when she left, she was more muscular and more stable she was still as thin as a pin, but stronger,**

**Natsu: L-l-lucy ? is that really y-you ?**

**Lucy Let go of him and Looked at the rest on the guild, they haven't changed one bit, Cana was drinking and Happy was with a fish Trying to Impress Carla with Wendy Talking to Levy and Panther Lily, and Mira Jane smiling cleaning glasses,**

**Lucy: Yea im back for a few days ! ~**

**After about 2 mins Everyone Knew Lucy was Visting, she was sitting at the bar drinking a soda when everyone barricaded her with Questions,**

**Levy: How Have you been ?**

**Elfman: Have you Gotten Stronger ?**

**Droy: Hows Things ?**

**Juvia: Juvia Missed Her love rival**

**Gray: Its Not Been the Same without you !**

**Mirajane: Guys Give Lucy Some space !**

**Lucy: *Laughing* Its ok But i'll be here for a week so. i'll get to talk to you all anyway ! **

**After about 30 Mins she was in a booth with Her Old Team, and they Talked with her asking her every detail.**

**Happy: Was their a lot of fish ?**

**Natsu: Luce How are you ?**

**Lucy: Ok Pretty Much trainings Harsh *Showing her Wound to Erza who nodded* I erm... *blush* I-im going out with someone... she said really fast,**

**Gray: Really ? *Looks surprised***

**Lucy: Yeah its made things a lot better, and the spirit Kings Still Hanging Around till after all my training complea-**

**Erza: Sorry to Interrupt But who are you going out with ?**

**Lucy: Erm... *Blush***

**Natsu: Are you Feeling Sick Luce your Face is red ! ~**

**Happy: Aye...**

**Lucy: Im Going out with Loki ...*Blush***

**Gray: Really ? Thats a bit of a twist eh ?**

**Lucy: *Laughing* I Guess so ! *Smile***

**Erza: Well Congrats for you Guys, if there is a wedding you gotta invite us ! ~**

**Gray: Yep. if Natsu would stay Focused he would be at the food table within 3 seconds or less...**

**Natsu: Wanna Go Ice Princess ?**

**Gray: If you Want to Flame Bra-**

**They got interrupted by Lucy who was Laughing at them...**

**Natsu+Gray: what you Laughing at ? **

**Lucy: Its good to be back ! ~**

* * *

**Time Skip - Late at Night (23:04)-(11:04pm)**

**Lucy was at the Guild and their were Very Few People just: Erza and Mirajane,Cana, and Guildarts who returned not long ago from a trip (a few episodes ago he went on one remember!) **

**Lucy: Mirajane Coke Please,**

**Cana: You Never Drink Do you ? *sigh* **

**Mirajane: Comin up Lucy !**

**Lucy waited for her drink and when it came she relaxed in her chair and then a light appeared in the middle of the guild it was Loki and Virgo,**

**Loki: Lucy Came to Vist Ya'**

**Virgo: He was sitting on his own for a Hour doing Nothing so I dragged him here Hime.**

**Lucy: Loki Really ? *Laughing***

**Loki: he was blushing and looked to the floor**

**Virgo: I'll Leave Hime,**

**Lucy: Virgo, you can stay if you want I dont Mind **

**Virgo: Thanks Hime, She sat down next to her Master and Friend**

**Lucy: Pointed at the seat Next to her, You going to Stand there forever ?**

**Loki: ... erm... No I will sit down .. *he moved slowly towards the chair and sat down next to his mate and his girlfriend***

**Cana: Oh Dear Now im going to have to share !**

**Mirajane: Well its nice to see your still friends with your Spirits Loki Inperticuler ! *wink***

**Both Blushed and Looked down at the Floor,...**

* * *

**Lol the next Chapter Will be Done Today I need FOOOODDD ! Chapters 11 + 12 woop ! This was cut Short but is continued in the next chapter Stay Tuned !**


	12. Dear Mom (short chapter)

**Hey Minna~! this is chapter 12 ! woop woop ! lol**

**Happy: Lucy's Still Got A Feaver ...**

**Natsu: Yea she should see a Doctor!**

**Me: She's Not you Dense Baka's ! **

**Happy+Natsu: Scaryyy...**

**By the way chapter 11 is the longest chapter i have done its 1,578 words ! Lol !**

**And now to the Story!...**

* * *

**After everyone went home Lucy walked Home with Loki,**

**Loki: Lucy ~ ? are we heading to your old apartment ?**

**Lucy: Yeah unless you want to sleep on the Floor ?**

**Loki: No Im so not sleeping on the ground I just got this Suit made !**

**Lucy: *Laughs* Should'nt it be the other way around ? me complaining about getting Dirty ?**

**Loki: *Laughs* I guess So ! ~**

**When they reached Lucy's Apartment she took out her key from her bag and opened the door to find Natsu and Happy Sleeping in the hallway,**

**Lucy: Really -_-***

**Loki: They sure do love your apartment -_-***

**They Both Sighed and stepped over them **

**Lucy: Im gonna take a Shower,**

**Loki: Can i Come ? ~**

**Lucy: *she threw a pillow at him* **

**Loki: i Guess thats a no ... O_o***

**Loki layed on Lucy's Bed and stared at the Wall, 20Mins Later Lucy Stepped out the shower and Put on her Night Gown, she wore a Purple Night gown it only came up to just below her thighs and she wore, furry Slippers, she stepped out and walked over to her desk and decided to write to her mom in heavan,**

_**Dear Mom.**_

_**I have left fairy tail, and I am currently training to become well i hate to say it seems so high and mighty but ''Ruler of the spirit World'' I'm haveing a hard time training, but Loki is helping me through it, im sure you reember him hes Leo The Lion, *laugh* None could forget him, I would not beacuse I am In Love with him! and he Loves me Mum ! im so happy, in a way he makes me stronger and more cheery, when I forget something he reminds me, if I do something wrong he tells me and helps me of how to improve, I hope to be with him as long as possible 3**_

_**Love from your **_

_**Loveing Daughter Lucy xxx**_

* * *

_**Hey Hope you liked it this is short ! but im writeing a long one soon so dont worry ! .. stay tuned tommorow for chapter 13 !...**_


	13. Lion Embrace's The Light

**Ohiyo Minna!~ This is Chapter 13 of Loki + Lucy 3 **

**Happy : Aye **

**Me: I Would Love to Tha-**

**Happy: Get on with the strooorrryy your boring me !**

**Me: -_-* ok then whispers *Baka***

**I Dont own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima Does !**

**And now to the story ! ~**

* * *

**Time Skip a few days later at Fairy Tail ... (day 4 at Fairy Tail)**

**Lucy kicked the doors open and shouted**

**Lucy: Ohiyo Everyone ! ~**

**MiraJane: Shes becoming more like Natsu Every Day Now !**

**Levy: Yea she's a bit more confident and louder and a bit scarier but i find it more better shes always in a positive mood !**

**Mirajane: Yes that's true ...**

**Lucy walked up to the bar and asked for a hot coco it was winter in Mongolia and Lucy was wearing a pair of white shorts with a gold star belt, and a Tanktop with the words ''Peace'' on it, and gold straps on her arms with her keys on the loops, and her hair was in a high ponytail with a flower in the side of hair and her boots came up to her knees and had a bigger heel that most of her others.**

**Mirajane: are you cold Lucy ! it's below -5'c here ! how can you wear that ?**

**Lucy: I don't know I guess I just try not to complain and ignore the cold I don't know why I just do...**

**Levy: your warm ! how can you be warm ? * feeling Lucy's arm***

**Lucy: She shrugged her shoulders and drank her coco**

**After an hour later Natsu came Hurling through the guild doors... and walked up to Lucy and started to shout**

**Natsu: LUUUCCCEEEE ! please battle me I whanna see how strong you gottttt ! *he moaned***

**Lucy: Sigh Fine this afternoon out side then...**

* * *

**-Time Skip- Lucy and Natsu Outside in Fairy Tails Mini Battle Arena (a ditch lol)**

**MiraJane stood between them and shouted so everyone could here**

**MiraJane: Battle Between Natsu and Lucy All bets Placed can not now be Changed...**

**Master: Right Good Luck to you both ! ~ 3...2...1 BATTLE !**

**Natsu: Scared Luce ?**

**Lucy: Naw... not really *smileing***

**Natsu: ''Fire Dragons Iron Fist!**

**Lucy Moved out of the way and Natsu Missed, He wondered how she dodged that she couldnot... no i dont think so, lets try this**

**''FIRE DRAGONS ROAR !''**

**The Whole Arena Exploded makeing the ditch Bigger, Lucy was standing there Acting like nothing Happerned ...**

**Natsu: What The Hell Lucy ?**

**Lucy: Huh ? Oh we've started Sorry ! *grin* **

**Natsu: - whats going on I'm so Confused**

**The people that were rooting for Natsu Shouted COME ON NATSU DONT LET HER BEAT YA' !**

**Lucy Winked at Natsu as he charged again Natsu Stopped and stood Still Dropping to the floor in pain,**

**Natsu: What Is Gooing... On *He Blacked out***

**Lucy: Oh. dear poor thing didnot cheak the floor for a sheild barrier... it Hurts anyone that goes through it .. *sigh* she walked up to him and Placed her hands over his Wounds and her hands glowed blue, when she finished, Natsu Opened his eyes and saw Lucy... Finally awake eh ? *Smile* she held out a hand and he took it, well we cant have a short battle i'll dismantle the barrier, she clicked her fingers and the barrier was gone,**

**Lucy Moved her hands tp her back and Pulled out 2 swords from her holders, Natsu moved away but she let him for a reason, he came running at her again, she dodged his attacks and she swung her sword down, and caught his left arm and he winced in pain, and fell to the floor, he black out yet again ... **

**Master: The Winner is Lucy ! ...**

**Crowds cheered and Lucy Walked Away from the arena and went to get a bite to eat..**

* * *

**Time-Skip at the guild 3 hours later...**

**Natsu: Luceee it hurts !...**

**Lucy: want be to heal it ?**

**Natsu: Yes Ive been moaning for a hour for you to heal it !**

**Lucy : you could have asked, she came off her chair and moved towards Natsu and Placed her hands over the sword wound she had made, after 2 mins Natsu was running around Fighting with Gray...**

**Lucy: He never rests does he ?**

**Mirajane : Nope and well done on winning Lucy !**

**Lucy : Thanks . *she looked down to the floor looking sad***

**Levy: Lu-chan whats wrong..**

**Lucy: I Feal like i have an ache in my heart... and its killing me .**

**Mirajane: Oh,.. i see *wink* It's Loki is it ?...**

**Lucy: *Blush* Is it that Notice able ?**

**Loki: Yea it kinda is and i was here the Wholleee time ! *smile***

**Lucy: MiraaaJanneee.. so meaaannnn ! **

** He Laughed at Lucy's Remark and sat next to Lucy**

**Loki: Missed me huh? *Placeing His Arm Around His Mate and Girlfriend***

**Lucy: *Blush* ...**

**Mirajane: Lucy Lucy Lucy... its only been what 2 days since you last saw him ? *Laughing*#**

**Lucy: *she mumbled something that she could hear* **

**Loki: You want to go home you look Tired Hime**

**Lucy: Again Its Lucy... and yea I'm Pretty Tired...~**

**Loki: I Got an idea, ! he picked Lucy off her stool and moved to one of the booths he sat down and placed Lucy's Head on his lap,**

**Loki: There ! now you can sleep without the trouble of walking home ! ~**

**Lucy: Thanks Loki... (she drifted off to dream land) *lol***

**Lucy was asleep for a while and soon Loki was as well he moved and he layed on the seat with Lucy Sleeping on his chest, It was calm and yet quite peaceful time, **

* * *

**6hours later... 1:34am**

**Mirajane: Awhh Natsu Look ! ~ * she pointed at the sleeping Lion and Lucy***

***He walked over to see what she was going on about***

**Natsu: How long have they been there ?**

**Mirajane: A While I Think its sweet Though... leave them if there comfy leave them!~**

**Natsu: - I dont know why but why isnot that me ?- I should be happy for her that she found someone who can take care of her and make her happy ? why am I still In Love with her ? I dont evan Deserve her I betrayed her and she forgave me... I Will leave Them alone... even if it makes me unhappy**

**...-**

* * *

-**Time Skip- Morning 5:02am**

**Loki Woke up the same time as Lucy when they saw how they were sleeping they both blushed and sat up.~**

**The Guild was empty, it was silent and bright with the sun comeing through the arched windows,**

**Loki: Lucy... He moved Lucy onto His Lap...**

**Lucy: *Yawn* Loki what are you doing exacly ? **

**Loki: Remember that time at the Infirmary? No ones here and well I still gotta get you back for that...**

**Lucy Smiled and Faced Loki's ''Punishment'' He Leaned towards her and whispered in her ear**

**Loki: I've got to Punish you..~**

**He moved and captured her Lips in a soft Kiss, as she deepned it he growled and Lucy laughed, he teased her and Held her hands behind her back but reeling her body closer towards him..**

**Lucy: Ok now this is Unfair ...**

**Loki: *he laughed this is what you get if you try to do anything..My rules ...***

**They Kissed for what seemed hours and it led to something else... more and more... untill it was 9:07am at Fairy Tail and none was their, Lucy Buttoned her Shirt and Loki was Putting his on too, Lucy Blushed as she turned around to see his lean body.. she turned back to her own top and, the mark on her sholder began to burn, Lucy Winced but didnot want to tell him. she would ask the spirit king what ity ment tommorw...**

* * *

**Hai minna~ hope you enjoyed it |! ohh... whats going to happen ,. to Lucy and Loki ? hmmmmm.. im writeing another chapter today if i can be bothered lol anyways next chapter is called**

**: New Beginings and Pre- What ?**


	14. More Pancakes and Pre- WHAT ?

_**Hey Minna ! ~ This is Chapter 14 of Loki Lucy 3 !...**_

_**Naruto: Shes Trying to Kill me ! *hugs Christina Tight***_

_**Sakura: BAKA ! your in the wrong ANIME !**_

_**Naruto: Look Werido you gotta help shes gonna kill me !**_

_**Me: Erm.. I've gotta write a story... -_-* AND IM NOT WEIRD !**_

_**Naruto: Oh crap! nooo *sakura Punches Naruto***_

_**Sakura: Sorry for Interrupting he's a moron :) *dragging him away***_

_**Me:... -_-* I Dont Own Fairy Tail !**_

_**And now the story.. ( Poor Naruto lol)**_

* * *

**(After She Had Visted Fairy Tail for a week...) Master = Spirit King SK= Spirit King **

**Lucy Returned to the Spirit World to seek a few answers from Her Master she walked to The ''Great'' hall and stopped,**

**Lucy: I Know your Here! Please Help Me Master**

**SK: Lucyy Old Friend what troubles you so?**

**Lucy: Well I know this is a bit silly but I just wanted to Talk to you First,**

**SK: What Is This about?**

**Lucy: My Mark is Burning...**

**SK: I See.. Could you Show me it ?**

**Lucy: Ok... *turns around sideways and Lifts her Sleeves up***

**Lucys Mark was glowing a Bright White Colour**

**SK: Hmm...I Know..What this means I Think, This means you are connected to ''Loki'' in a way that is not just Love but Trust as well, Its Like a binding Beween you that could never be broken, a bit like its Under Lock and key, I suppose**

**Lucy: But Why does it hurt ? *Wince***

**SK: Listen, You -Love- Loki, He Loves You Right ?**

**Lucy: Yes...*Blush***

**Sk: What I Suggest is to spend more time with him, you feal lonely when he's not arou-**

**Lucy: how did you know that ? * Blush***

**SK: I can tell.. From what time you spent away from him in the Human world you felt ill did you not ?**

**Lucy: Yes.. and i feal like this is a trial now... -_-***

**SK: *Laughing* Trial ? You are funny, Im glad your my Subordinate and friend...**

**Lucy:... Your Point ?**

**SK: Well Yes you need to spend more time, and hopefully the pain will dull and go away but the longer you spend away from him the more the pain will intensify, Good Luck !**

* * *

**The Next Day...Morning Lucys Room**

**Lucy was sitting on her bed Looking at her Mark she Winced in pain as it doubled everytime she thought of Loki, she could see him yesterday he was a bit busy with sorting out things, and helping rebuild a bridge that Virgo had dug A hole through it!, she was chatting to sagitarous yesterday for most of the day, she heard a knock at the door.**

**Virgo: Hime ~ breakfast is Ready !**

**Lucy: Ok thanks Virgo !...**

**she walked to the kitchen and saw capricorn flipping pancakes on to stacks of plates, **

**Capricorn: Good Morning Lucy Sama Hungry ?**

**Lucy: *Smile* A bit Thank you I over slept this morning !**

**Natsu: Heya Luce !**

**Lucy Fell of her seat,**

**Lucy: Ow ! Natsu what are you doing here ?**

**Natsu: Visting !**

**Lucy: who brang you here ? *Getting up***

**Virgo: I did hime do I get punished ?**

**Lucy: No Virgo ... (it was the same every morning!)**

**Natsu: Ohh ! Pancakes !.. *getting 2 plates and finishing them is 2 secounds flat***

**Loki: Morning Lucyy !~ Morning Natsu ! ... Wait Natsu ? what you doing here and how ?**

**Natsu: Visting and Virgo **

**Lucy: you may want to grab 2 plates before he eats the whole kitchen...!**

**Loki: True.. * Grabbing 2 plates from the Counter***

**Virgo: Capricorn you are needed.. and Natsu you can help !**

**Natsu: awhh... Really ? I get put to work visting ? *walking with his hands behind his Head***

**Loki: Glad Thats Over !**

**Lucy: Yeah... ow.. *she placed her left hand on her right sholder***

**Loki: Whats Wrong * walking towards Lucy***

**Lucy: Nothing *Smile* Lucy Started to feal Dizzy and Light Headed... Lucy Fell and Loki caught her, **

**Loki: Lucy! Lucy!?**

* * *

**-Time Skip- (Loki's room)**

**Loki: I Hope she's alright..**

**Capricorn: I'm sure she will..**

**A loud Booming Noise Echoed around the room as The spirit King appered, **

**SK: LEO...**

**Loki: Y-yes ? **

**SK: Lucy is not ill, she will continue to live, but she is in pain, look on her right shoulder.**

**Loki: Lifted her sleeve to reveal, her mark glowing red he touched it and it stopped for the secound he touched it, **

**SK: *sigh* I never thought it would have come to this but she has Intenseifyed fealings for you, and since she hasnot seen/been with you for more than a week, the more she thinks about you the more it hurts her, and LEO its not your falt I do think its mine to be honest, but she will be fine, spend a bit more time with her there are only 2 reasons why her mark would hurt her,**

**1. You would have Broken the Seal. Ie, Hate her I dont think that would happen though !**

**2. Leo you know this reason for your self... and i will accept it anyway...**

**Loki: Yes the reason why shes been sleeping in and eating a bit more that she usually does is beacuse she..is... Pre-**

**Virgo: Pregnent !... Her Test is Positive ! should I do a dance ?...**

**SK: VIRGO PLEASE SHUT UP ! you will recive Punishment later !...**

**Virgo: THANK YOU MASTER ! (lol virgo !)**

**Loki: *he was looking at Lucy and smiled,***

**Sk: Right now the Weridos are out.. (virgo) *Smile* It's Your Choice Leo, but I will let this slide, and Leo before I go you might want to tell Lucy when she wakes up... If shes stable you never know when she might wake up and hit you on the head..!**

**After he went Capricorn Stepped in..**

**Capricorn: Congrats and I bid you well Im going to clear up the mess from Mr Dragneel... Excuse me Leo...**

* * *

**LOL so Lucys Pregnent.. LOL :D wonder when THAT happerned ? hmm.. i think they are both sneaky ! LOL**

**Next Chapter will be written Tomoz - 14/01/13 ... heheheheh !**


	15. Orange ? Are you Serious Loki ? xxx

_**Hey Minna ! ~ im writeing this in Ict when my teacher not looking ! ~**_

_**Natsu: Why ? *eating the school's food***_

_**Me: STOP THAT ! I WANT TO EAT AT LUNCH !**_

_**Natsu: Too Late.. and i got a new buddy !**_

_**Naruto: Yeah me !... *eats all the ramen***_

_**Me: GRRRR... *LIFTS HANDS***_

_**Sakura: Allow me ... XD *BANG, BOOM BASH!* KO ! (OMG LOL)**_

_**and now to the story !...XD**_

* * *

_**Natsu: Luuucceeee ! ~ Capricorn made me go out of the Kitchen !... Im Hungry !**_

_**Loki: ... Natsu are you really Insanely hungry all the time ?...**_

_**Lucy: Yep...~**_

_**Aries: Lucy you are needed in the erm.. main room. Natsu's Damages...have caused some.. you might want to see this ...(lol)**_

_**Lucy: *glares at Natsu* **_

_**Lucy followed Aries while Loki Pounded Natsu... they stepped into the room and saw that the drapes were on fire..**_

_**Lucy: Kayyahhh !**_

_**Lucy: Please go get Loki... (staring at the drapes)... O_O***_

_**Loki: what has he done now ? **_

_**Loki saw lucy and put one hand on her sholder and when he saw the drapes he ran back to the kitchen..**_

_**Loki: NATSUUU YOU BAKA YOU TRYING TO KILL US ALL ? !**_

_**While Natsu ran for the hills with Loki chasing after him.. Lucy and Aries got water and put it out.**_

_**Lucy: I've realised we could have asked Aquarius *pointing to her in the swimming pool next door...**_

_**Aries: Yes That would have been my First Guess...**_

_**Lucy sat down on the love seat that was in the hallway Aries sat down with her, and took her hands..**_

_**Aries: Lucy-Sama ~ I cant wait to see you and Leo's Baby ! S-sorry !~**_

_**Lucy: Well 9 mouthes of Hell and you will! *laughing***_

_**Aries: Sorry I called you Sama Again ! I'm too used to it ! ~**_

_**Lucy: Cant Help your Habits I Guess...**_

* * *

_**9 monthes Later... (time skip)**_

_**Lucy was asleep in her own bed some maids and nurses came in from time to time cheaking on things, as well as most of her spirits aswell.**_

_**Loki was Holding His and Lucys Child In his arms, eyes shut and snoreing Happily...**_

_**Aries: *Whew* *Weaze* R-ran H-ere A-s F-ast as C-ould .. D-id i-it G-oo O-k ? (ran here as fast as could did It go ok?)**_

_**Loki: Yes it's fine Lucys Asleep and so's This Lil' one so please be careful :D**_

_**Aries: *she finally could speak* I will... she walked up to the baby and saw, Orange Hair (a lil bit) Lucy's Features (face) **_

_**Aries: Cuteeee x ~ boy or girl ?**_

_**Loki: Girl ...**_

_**Aries: Shes too Cutee x :D**_

_**Gemi and Mini came in (Gemini) **_

_**Gemi: Leo is Lucy-Chan ok ?**_

_**Loki: Yes shes fine shes asleep..**_

_**Mini: Must Have been Tireing ... Poor Luceeyy **_

_**Gemi: Leo... Here *passes a baquet of flowers***_

_**Mini: Its From Fairy Tail **_

_**... He read the card..**_

_**Dear Lucy+Loki+Others... (W**__**e dont know all ur names like Lucy Does !)**_

_**Congrats ! ~ We all Wish you Luck and also After a Few Months Please Bring Lucy and Your Child To see us !**_

_**We cant Wait **_

_**From **_

_**Fairy Tail Guild (We Miss U All ! x)**_

_**Loki: How Nice :) he placed the note on the desk, **_

_**Aries: What are you going to call her ?**_

_**Loki: I'm not sure yet we didnot think really.. wait for a few days Till Lucy is running around...**_

_**Virgo: Leo. I bought some stuff over from the shops ! *hands the 10 bags over***_

_**Loki: erm... are you sure we need all this ...?!**_

_**Virgo: Yep !...**_

* * *

_**A Few days later Lucy was walking around, with the unamed baby in a carrier on her frount... when she bumped into Loki**_

_**Loki: I've been looking all over for youu Himeee~**_

_**Lucy rolled her eyes at Loki's remark..**_

_**Loki: walked up to Lucy and Kissed her on the lips, then kissed the baby on the forhead... *Lucy laughed***_

_**Loki: Lucy ? so what shall we name her ?...**_

_**Lucy: Im not sure.. *stokeing the baby'f forhead***_

_**Loki: How about... Aria ? or Lavi ? or... Orange **_

_**Lucy: *laughing* Orange ? ok thats a definat No ! (smile)**_

_**Loki: Yea. I would'not like that either! *laughing***_

_**Lucy: Aria is Nice Through...**_

_**Loki: So Aria ?**_

_**Lucy: Yep. there we go... all sorted ! **_

_**Lucy: Cant Belive you said Orange Though !.. *smile* **_

_**Loki: Hey Why dont we pretend its Orange and see what they all say ?**_

_**Lucy: Ok but we have to tell them afterwards thats its a joke ! ...**_

_**Loki: Ok Lets go Find Them all ! ...**_

_**Loki took Lucys Hand Firmly and walked down the hall...**_

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it ! its Lunch time now soo... Next chapter will be toomoz on the : 15/01/13**_

_**See u then !... Love u all ! xxx and Lucy + Loki's Child Aria !**_


	16. Aria's Fairy Tail ?

**_Hey Minna! ~ I GOT LOADS of exams soon but i will still type lol :D  
Happy: Doubt you will evan pass ur Mock Exams !_**

**_Me: I Will cos' i'm awesome !_**

**_Natsu: Nope u suck :D_**

**_Me: GET OUT U STUPID BAKA'S !_**

**_Me: And now to th-_**

**_Natsu+Happy: A-aye Mam' !_**

**_And now to the stor-_**

**_Naruto: 9 TAILS BEAST BALL !_**

**_Me: Oh Forget it ! ~_**

* * *

**_A Year Later later..._**

**Aria Grows at a rapid rate she is about the SIZE of a two year old and can walk and talk... (shes the size of one!)**

**Aria: Mummy ? You Know Your Old Guild Fairy Tail ?**

**Lucy: Yes Sweetie what about it? *picking up Aria and putting her on Lap* **

**Aria: Can we Vist ?**

**Lucy: Sigh we might as well as it gotta do a few things anyway... grab your coat Aria !**

**Aria: Ok Mummy *skipping up to the coat rack in the hall***

**Lucy and Aria Walked up to the Magical Gate (Portal)**

**Aria: Its a bit bright... *covering eyes***

**Lucy: *picks her up* Here I'll carry you *smile***

**Aria: Ok Mummy and Mummy wheres Daddy ?**

**Lucy: He Took a trip to the Human world Too we might see him on our way to Fairy Tail :)**

**Lucy Stepped Through and landed on her feet as the light dimmed and birds sang she let Aria Down to look about her surroundings**

**Aria: Pretty ! *Chaseing a butterfly***

**Lucy: *Laughing* Come on then lets go in (i hope none throws a chair at me again !)**

**They Stepped inside and the doors creaked open and the whole guild, was as usual haveing a giant fight...**

**Lucy walked in with Aria Clinging to her arm makeing sure she did not get hit by any Flying Tables or Chairs for the matter, Lucy sat down at the bar and sat Aria Down with her, **

**Lucy: So Welcome to Fairy Tail !**

**Aria:... well you didnot joke Mummy ! they are a rowdy bunch but funny :)**

**Lucy: *Laughing* Yep They always will be **

**Mirajane: LUCY! ~ *running towards them* you didnot tell us you were coming i would have stopped them fighting if I knew!**

**Lucy: No worries they will always do this anyway..**

**Lucy Looked her to Aria who was blushing at Mira**

**Aria: Your Pretty ! ~**

**Mirajane: Why thank you ! and your name is sweetie ?**

**Aria: Aria :P *smileing***

**Aria was small and danity but still, Her hair was long and she wore ribbons ties at the top of her head (barrets) her hair was a feiry redy orange colour she wore a Light blue Dress and cute small boots with hearts on them, her coat was white and fluffy XD (me: FLUFFY !)**

**:D :P XD :D :O :D :S**

* * *

**Sorry this is short i have to revise im still gonna write though !**


	17. Lucy's Dream Of Hell And Loss

_**Hey Minna ~ so sorry for not updateing!**_

_**Naruto: * turns off lights and glares with red eyes* WHERE WERE YOU ?**_

_**Me: ... *Laughs* hahahaha ! This is a joke right ?! Right?... O-o**_

_**Naruto: *Glare* Im Gonna Kill You !**_

_**Me: PLEASE JUST LET ME DO THE DISCLAIMER !**_

_**Naruto: Ok.. THEN YOU DIE !**_

_**Me: *scared* I-i Dont Own Fairy-y T-tail...**_

_**Naruto: Ok Now Ready To Die? *hehehe***_

_**Me: Gulp**_

_**And now for the story !...**_

* * *

**Thing's Settled down at Fairy Tail The Fighting Stopped after the Master Knocked them out... (lol)**

**Lucy was sitting at the bar with Aria who was Drinking a hot choco (mmm i want 1 now grr)**

**Aria: Mummy ? Wheres that fire mage you talked of ? The Baka One ?**

**Lucy: ...**

**Mirajane: *whispers* Dont worry Sweetie There on a Misson they will be due back in an hour and your mummy seems a bit lost in her own thoughts...**

**Cana: HEY LUUCCCYYY ! WAKEEE UPPPP !**

**Lucy jumped of her seat and Looked around and sighed and sat back down with a quite Concerned and scared look on her face.**

**Aria: Whats Wrong Mummy ? *wraps arms around Lucys Waist***

**Lucy: Nothing Sweetie Just. a bit off gaurd thats all.. she pulled a fake smile and Aria went to Find Carla and Wendy in the back of the Guild**

**Mirajane: Lucy ! whats really the matter is there a fight beween you and Loki or something ?**

**Lucy: No.. But I'm a bit freaked out **

**Mirajane: Why Lucy ?**

**Lucy: I Keep haveing the same dream that this ''weirdo'' breaks into the Spirit Relm and Kills Everyone, and each time I dream it i see another Clue or Face Of who did It and i done so reasearch and one of them was a Wizard who used Dark Magick...**

**Mirajane: Dont you Mean Magic ? *raiseing an eyebrow***

**Lucy: No I mean Magick, It's a Death Sentancer who went mad, and was erased from all of history, and when i asked around people seemed scared at the mention of his name, and I asked The Spirit King and He questioned me on how i knew his name beacuse all that had been envoleved in the Incident Years Ago to Oblidarate the Spirit World were all Dead Includeing The One i Have named.. and yet i have a perfect Descrpition of him and his voice and I have never heard of him or seen him. *shivering***

**Mirajane: Lucy.. *putting a hand on Lucys Shoulder* We are all here for you nones going to hurt you or your family,**

**Natsu: WE are back and Lucy YOUR HERE YAY ! and whats wrong?**

**MiraJane: Natsu could you go and Get Master Please ?**

**Natsu: Ok.. *looks worried***

**When he came back with Master Lucy was sitting down Shakeing..**

**Master: What ever is wrong Child ? *running towards Lucy***

**Lucy Told him and team Natsu about her dream and When she Finshed they all Looked scared yet concerned about the Blounde Haired Mage.**

**Natsu: *looking at the floor with bangs covering eyes* Lucy... Lucy *shakeing her*... If Anyone Touches You, Aria,Loki They will have to get through ALL of Fairy Tail First...**

**Erza: Lucy I think you will need to have ALL of your Family here, Where is Loki ?**

**Lucy: *she stopped crying* I'm Not Sure, I will summon him (she still has her keys!)**

**She Pulled Loki's Key from around one of her Arm Loops ...**

**Lucy: G-gate of the Lion! I open Thee Leo!**

**A light appered in the middle of the room, everyone was expecting Loki to be there but Virgo Appered Insted...**

**Lucy: V-virgo What are you?**

**Virgo: *looking at the floor* Hime Leo Has been Hurt Badly we need you in the spirit world Quickly...**

**Lucy: Ok i understand *wipeing the rest of the tears from her face* she felt a hand grab her arm**

**Natsu: Lucy Im comeing With you We all are... all of team Natsu**

**Master: I Will come too Child, This May be Dangerous...**

**Lucy: *she nodded* Ok Virgo I'll meet you there**

**Virgo: As you Wish Hime Lucy. *she disapered***

**Lucy: Ok Lets go all hold hands. **

**They did as they were told and Lucy's Crystal Glowed a Bright White, They fell from the Starry Sky and Landed outside the doors of the Spirit World, They all got up as they did, They saw Hell had broken Loose...**

* * *

**OHHHHH ! MYYYYYY! GOOOOODDDDDD! whats going on here hmm.,... told you i had ideas MWAHHHH |! **

**Next chaper will be wrote later in the eveaning so ! DINNER TIME 4 MEHH ! hope you Enjoyed it Please Reveiw ! XD**

**Thanks. Stay tuned for The Next Chapter will be written today and summited ! SEE YAAA LATTERRRR !**


	18. Blood, and Vampires and Poor Taurus!

_**Hey Minna~ this will be short so.. Sorry ! i got a sleep over friday so i will be summiting 2 chapters on saturday ! GOMEN !**_

_**A long Chapter will be write Tomoz !**_

_**Natsu: Hey where is Naruto ?**_

_**Sakura: I Delt With him (hehe)**_

_**Natsu: ...**_

_**Sakura: Im gonna Kill u Natsu !... but 1st ChristinaLovesYaX does not own Fairy Tail !**_

_**(At the moment... mwahhhh jokes)**_

_**Now to the Story !... and this WILL be Short I need breakfast LOL its 5:03 here ! and i need to walk my dogg ! (at 7:00am) and eat food :D**_

* * *

**Lucy Looked up to the Starry Sky, that was a bright shade of orange and red, she gasped and whezed as she saw a few body's around the ravaged area(wow I'm so descryptive today !) There were buildings on fire and the river was a deep red colour, she looked angry with a hint of sadness.. **

**Virgo: Hime You know the drill ?**

**Lucy: Yes Get everyone out of here and tend to any wounds, after that sort out the fire and then *she said this bit rather darkly* Find the Person Responsible and Deal with them...**

**Virgo: Good I will do the First 2 heal anyone on your way and send them to me or if they are able to walk and fight, allow them to come with you..**

**Lucy: Ok will do good luck Virgo ! Be Safe ! *she waved***

**Lucy's throughts*- Im going to find the person Responseable and get them back! no matter what !- * as she said that in her head her fists clenched into balls and her head looked down at the floor***

**Natsu: Dont worry Lucy we are here to help, Now where too first ?**

**Lucy told them all about the Spirit World and They walked around the streets, Gray Put out a few Fires with Ice Make, and Natsu Well... Unless you want yourself on fire... we will leave him to cheer on Lucy ! (LOL!) Master and Erza scanned the area for potential threats, they found nothing, Lucy looked down a nearby allyway and saw Taurus laying there bleeding...**

**Lucy: TAURUS ! stay there I'm gonna help you **

**Taurus: *gives a half heartly thumbs up***

**Lucy: the area as blocked with boxes and lead pipes Lucy took her sword out of her dual holders (*she has 2 swords(holders) and 2 knifes(in boots) she slashed the area and i was cleared in secounds.. she placed her sword back into her holder and ran towards Taurus, she knelt down and placed her hands on his abdomen that had a sword thru it she pulled out the sword with ease and he jerked away in pain, she placed her hands on his abdomen again and her hands glowed blue as she murmed a spell called ''ichigo heal'' it was made by a girl called Ichicho (DUHHHHH!) After he was healed he got up and picked up is axe from the ground,**

**Taurus: Thank you Hime, but this threat is too stong for anyone to handle evan them, i belieive its only you who could defeat Him, you have grown stronger and that nice body of yours will help :D (TRUST HIM TO SAY THAT !) XD**

**Lucy: Ok we have to help the others, are you able to fight ?**

**Taurus: Yes Hime~ I will be okay thanks to you *he bowed his head and placed his hand over his heart***

**Lucy: No need to do that Taurus lets go see if the others have found anything..**

**Taurus: Wait Lucy... Erm you may not want to !**

**Lucy: Why ?**

**He pointed and there were two vampire people standing in there way...**

**Lucy Smirked and Pulled both swords out of her holders... they shined in the dreary Light Taurus saw her Smirk and wondered what she was going to do..**

**Lucy: You know when i was away for a week ? ~ I was training on the Snowy Mountains, In which I had Bumped into A heard of Vampires, I was so high up i was standing on thin Ice, and you know what i learnt from that ?...''Nope'' he replied Well i learnt How to Tame and or Defeat Vampires .. so Do stand Back this is Gonna get Messy ! ...**

* * *

_**Hey guys ! :D did you enjoy that this morning ! its 5:30 now .. gee.. im hungry well i will write part 2 of this chapter Tomoz (saturday) as Quickly as Possible (but not rushing!) XD XP XO XS see U lot after my sleeeppppovvveeerrr (i wish i could bring my laptop !)**_

_**SEE U SOON PPL FOR CHAPTER 19 ITS NEARLY 20 ! WOOOOPPP ! XD**_


	19. Vampire and a secret meeting Chapter 19

_**Hey Minna ! ~ I know I said That I wont be writeing a chapter today..**_

_**But ! i have ages till i got 2 go so here's a chapter !..**_

_**Natsu: Chrrriisss i burned the curtains ...**_

_**Me: -_-***_

_**Natsu:...**_

_**Me:.. KAYYAAAHHH YOU LOSE ! XD**_

_**Natsu: O_O WTF ?**_

_**now to the story !...**_

* * *

**The Vampire's Growled at Lucy angry and hungry... After a few Mins of waiting the first one struck, it was a blur Taurus thought Lucy was dead, as it collided with her, with its Fangs Out, after the rubble and smoke disappered, Lucy was On One Knee Looking toward the other growling Vampire, the other one was on the floor, with its Whole Torso shreded and Blood pooled out of its Chest.. The other one Ran of Hastily in a retreat.. Lucy got up from the floor and placed her Bloody Swords in the holders. and Turned towards Taurus who was in awe of Lucy's Braveness (YAY I MADE UP A WORD !) **

**Lucy: *wink* Dont tell anyone about that if you Please... *smile***

**Taurus: Ok but How did you ? and where did you ? What did you ?**

**Lucy: *Smile..* I'll Show you ... *she Lifted her Combat Shorts Leg with a black leather belt and he saw a faint Black Marking on her Leg,***

**Taurus: Whats That ? *frowning***

**Lucy: Its a Vampire Hunting Mark, *she sighed as she pulled down her Combat Shorts***

**Taurus: Wait is thats not a Normal mark it's.. your... a Part of the Highest Ranks ! what rank are you ?**

**Lucy: Knight..**

**Taurus: Thats Impressive why did you not tell us ?**

**Lucy: Beacuse People would take adavatange of me...**

**Taurus: I remember thats why.. i see i will keep it a secret.**

**Lucy: Go and see Virgo and pass her this message its about the status here...**

**Taurus: Ok ! *he ran off into the distace***

* * *

**Friday (10 days after she killed the vampires ) **

**Team Natsu Had to go home as the Situation Became Dire and Worserned Lucy had healed over 20,000 people in 10 days to Lucy this felt like a mouth, she walked around the smoldered Buildings and Came across The Tree and the burnt roses where her and Loki Kissed for the first time on her birthday (remember the garden?) a tear dropped from her eyes as she though of Him... her fist clenched and she became more Anoyed, she had recived a letter from someone with blood stained hands, she Hit Him and run, she climed the remains of a tree and read it, she was waiting for her attacker to come...**


	20. Angel Fallen and a Bloody Mess

**_Hey Minna!~ its chapter 20 ! god I thought I would never make it !.._**

**_Thanks For all your comments and support..!_**

**_Natsu: Yeah Yeah get on with it and shut up_**

**_Erza: NATSU DONT BE MEAN YOU BAKA !_**

**_Me: *eating Erza's strawberry cake* YUMMMMYY !_**

**_Erza+Natsu:.. WHY YOU *beep*_**

**_And now to the Story ! ... They are so charming ! :D_**

* * *

**_Prev on Loki Lucy 3.._**

**Friday (10 days after she killed the vampires ) **

**Team Natsu Had to go home as the Situation Became Dire and Worserned Lucy had healed over 20,000 people in 10 days to Lucy this felt like a mouth, she walked around the smoldered Buildings and Came across The Tree and the burnt roses where her and Loki Kissed for the first time on her birthday (remember the garden?) a tear dropped from her eyes as she though of Him... her fist clenched and she became more Anoyed, she had recived a letter from someone with blood stained hands, she Hit Him and run, she climed the remains of a tree and read it, she was waiting for her attacker to come...**

**and now to the Story !... btw Hooded Dude is what I'm calling the evil dude intill he says his real name :D (LOL)**

* * *

**She Stood On a Bridge Near a willow tree waiting for what seemed hours soon turned to Mins as she looked down at the water her reflection stared back, her hair was shiny but a bit dirty from running around and killing vampire's her bangs grew and covered just the top of her eyes, she wore Shorts with a leather belt, her keys attached to her black loops around her arms, her boots used to be white but are now half red, dyed with ash and blood, her t-shirt was shreded and bearly covered her tummy or her sholders, she nelt down and got some water and washed her face and boots, most of the blood and ash came off but still stained her no matter now much she washed, she heard footsteps behind her she swung her hand to her swords a swung them infrount of her faceing her oppenet...**

**Hooded Dude: *Laughing* I would not do that if I was you Princess Lucy... *Stareing at her with his face covered but his eyes visable***

**Lucy: Why should I trust the bastard here ? **

**Hooded Dude: Well if you hit me you die .. I'm 'Him'**

**Lucy's Body Trembled as she remebered her dreams ''if you touch him you die'', ''Aries No!'',''You will die'' as this went through her mind the hooded ''dude'' took off his hood and knelt down towards Lucy who was on one knee stareing at the ground shakeing,**

**Hooded Dude: I'm guessing you want to know my name? It's Tamari Evancloth *she flinched at the name and her eyes widened***

**He Kicked her Hard in the Gut and she fell back into the River, breaking through the saftey guards of the bridge, she fell atop some jagged rocks and one went through her leg, she yelped in pain as the blood seeped through her shorts and into the river, she was breathing Fast and Short, she heard him Grunt as she was about to pass out..**

**Tamari: What a weakling...**

**Images Flashed Through Lucy's Mind...**

**''Lucy I Love You'' **

**'Mummy You can beat Anyone!''**

**''Orange Really Loki?''**

**''Lucy... Take Care of Leo and Your Child, and Lucy Never Give up''**

**Words Echoed Through Lucy's Mind,**

**Lucy Picked her self up out of the cold river, she romoved her leg from the jagged rock without hesitation, she picked up her swords from the ground and placed them in her holders, she walked out of the river as Tamari turned around to see Lucy walking towards him with no hesitation,**

**Lucy: You Think a Rock can beat me ?... you think I break easily ?... You think I give up Within a few seconds ? *Lucy Laughed* ...**

**Temari Smirked at her comments,..**

**Temari: You Know I was the one who attacked your Mate.. Whats His Name Leo? Loki? Loke?**

**Lucy Growled...**

**Lucy Did not know that the spirit world watched this whole scean from when he appeared as the cameras in the trees that were used for Partys to take photos, they used them to see this... whole thing they all were saying things as it went on..**

**Aries: Lucy... Please Dont Give up !**

**Aquarius: Come on you finally got a boyfriend !... Get up Lazy !**

**Capricorn: Lucy-Sama's Getting up Look !**

**Loki: Lucy... what are you doing.. Please dont fight him...I Love You... *he fell asleep***

**They all didnot say a thing as she got up they were amazed at how she got up in such a speed after she was gravely hurt, they got a tad freaked out as she was smirking as she got up..**

**Lucy: *laughing* You have No idea who you are going up against...**

**Tamari: Same to you. Now.. we gonna end this as if I touch just a inch of you... lets see you are dead..**

**Lucy: I know.. But Show me what you got...**

**He Ran towards her and she let him touch her Leg, he smirked as he touched her... but she didnot fall...**

**Lucy: Hm.. seem to be alive here ? **

**Temari: Huh ? are you immune ? well i'll do this then.. he punched Lucy across the jaw hearing it crack, she went through 2 buildings and through a window.. after a min he smiled.. see you dont know what you are up against he Laughed as he walked away... untill he heard footsteps behind him. Lucy was head to toe covered in Blood.. shards of glass decorated her skin, as drops of blood fell to the floor... he was stunned at the fact she could stand and walk faster that he could Punch...**

**Her Body Glowed in a light, blood evaporated into thin air, shards of glass fell to the floor, she hovered 1cm off the ground.. her wounds closed without a scar her face became paler yet a nice shade of pink in the cheeks, her hair grew longer and shined like the sun, ribbon came out of no where an snaked around her body and then dissapered in sparkles, a head peice appered on her forhead it was made of metel and ir had white crystals in it.. her clothes turned to a laced tanktop (laced at the frount like a gothic one!) her shorts got a bit shorter her belt dissapered into a belt that went around diaganly across her shorts.. ribbon tied it self on her legs and boots appered on her feet that came to her ankles.. ribbon encaced her arm (same as feet) and strips hung loosely around her legs and arms.. a ribbon swirled around her body and Wings came out of her back white with glittery edges.. she stopped glowing and was set lightly on the ground...**

**Temari: Looked at her in fear, and Doubtful of what had just happerned...**

* * *

**HEHEHE ! you will have to wait till Tmoz for next chapter ! MWAHHHHH !**


	21. Is This Just the Begining ? X

_**Hey Minna!~ This is Chapter 21 Of Loki Lucy 3 !**_

_**I thought I would not make 5 chapters ! lol**_

_**Happy: Yeah Yeah get on with it ..**_

_**Me: OK OK... I dont own fairy Tail ! (not now mwahhhh!)**_

_**And now to the Story ...**_

* * *

**Lucy turned toward's Tamari who was staring at her in a horrified and scared look with a hint of anticipation...**

**Lucy Smirked and Walked Slowly Forward then stopped..**

**Temari: What are you going to do Weakling ? *trying to hide the shaken voice***

**Lucy: hm... *pulls out both of her newly customized swords* they were White with Gold around the edges of the blade, with Lucy's name written on to the metal they gleamed in the upcoming sunrise, as she smirked as she answered..**

**Lucy: Anyone who Hurts My Family, My Home,Or even attempts to hurt those close to me... Is My Enemy *she said in a dark Voice***

**He stepped back and tried to run away, but she darted forward and grabbed his leg with such speed he was not able to lift one foot off the ground before she caught him, you my friend are going to Jail I'm afraid.. *she tied his hands with one of her Leg ribbons and it turned into shackles..**

**(that's new.. she muttered)**

**Temari: No anything but that !... Please...**

**Lucy: Sorry But I have too... **

* * *

**Time Skip - 3 hours later... Lucy was at the bridge as the guards came and picked up the 10 men involved and over 10000 dead butched vampires...**

**Lucy: I May have over did it ... she said to the guard as her New clothes disappeared and she was back in her old shorts and bloody boots,**

**Officer: Naw u did a fine jobin here (he speaks weirdly keep tht in mind)**

**Lucy: Thanks :)**

**Officer: What ye goni do about thee damage ?**

**Lucy: I'll Cope, then as they were gone she sat on the grass and relaxed, she felt drained and tierd as she has not slept in weeks,.. the sun was high in the sky and the wind blew the hair across her face.. Untill she remembered something.. she ran as fast as she could to the Infirmary and Opened the door...**

**Loki+Aries+Capricorn: LUCY YOUR OKAY ! *they all hugged her tight all except Loki who was in the bed (lol)* After a half an hour they started to ask questions..**

**Aquarius: Lucy... how did you do all that ?**

**The Whole room went Silent, ..**

**Lucida: I can Answer that ! *smiling at Lucy* So Finally was able to do it huh ?**

**Lucy: Yes.. It was Strange and I wont get used to it ever I think ! God now I sound like a total Idiot because im Tired !**

**Lucida: *Laughing* I know the feeling .. you see *turning to everyone else* Lucy came to training everyday she got the hang of it by day 3, she was able to hit me and beat me several times when we fought, *smiling* when I used an upper power on her, she beat me also... so I tried my 2nd Magic, and she was compatible with it, so I taught her how to get what is called Angel Gear, She couldn't activate it Untill Now but she was very talented in the learning and subjects and it came easy to her, so practically she out matched all of us, even you King..**

**The room was Cheering and Partying 10 Mins after he said his Little Speech... **

* * *

**A few Hours Later .. -time skip- In Loki's Infirmary room ...**

**Lucy: Fine I'll do it ! *she got a bowl of soup and fead Loki it***

**Loki: Hehe ! Even when you more powerful than me you still Lis- * a spoon was in his mouth not wanting to finsh his sentance***

**Lucy: Meanie ! ~**

**Loki: *Laughing* so wheres Aria ?**

**Lucy: Levy and Wendy are takeing care of her at Fairy Tail with Mira and the others... * she placed the soup on the table after he was finshed***

**Loki: I'm being let out today it been over 3 weeks since I later saw you or Aria,**

**Lucy: I Know... I did not like it one bit... Thank God I had a shower and change of clothes here ! My other ones got a bit shredded and bloody...**

**Loki: *Laughing* Well no matter and where are your swords ? **

**Lucy: I'm haveing new ones made for when I dont use Angel Gear,**

**Loki: How much is that costing you ...**

**Lucy: Well Its Erza's Personal Black Smith so Nothing...**

**Loki: I see well go and see Aria and I will be there in a few hours ! **

**Lucy: Can't I stay here ? *frowning***

**Loki: Lucy...**

**Lucy: Ok im going ! But First *grinning* she moved her head closer to his face, and placed one hand on his flushed cheeks, she moved in and they kissed, with Hunger Loki sat up and placed Lucy On his Lap, and Kissed her Again.. she Pulled away and stood up.. as she left the room and whispered..**

**Lucy: Leo Lion... Obey My Orders and Get well soon ! or you wont get any more Kiss's *she giggled on the way out***

**Loki ginned as he layed down and fell asleep with a grin on his face...**

* * *

**LOL ! Hope u enjoyed it :D stay tuned for tommrows chapter !**


	22. Sleep Tight x (Very Short Chapter)

**_Hey Minna!~ sorry it took me a while to wake up this moring so heres chapter 22 !_**

**_Natsu: Cant you Speak For a While.._**

**_Me: No cause u keep being a A** about it !_**

**_Natsu: I wont see i'll do it !_**

**_Me: Really ?_**

**_Natsu: ChristinaLovesYaX does not own Fairy Tail !_**

**_Carla: and now to the story !_**

**_..._**

* * *

**Lucy arived at Fairy Tail and had been there for an hour.. after questions had been asked Lucy was laying in a booth sleeping with Aria at her side snoreing Happily, Happy was sleeping on top her Aria's Head sleeping while mumbleing something about fish...**

**Master: Thats Cute hey Erza wheres the camera ! *running up to the Scarlette haired mage***

**Erza: Here *passes it to master* what's it for ?**

**He ran up to the booth and took LOADS of pictures of the three sleeping.. and he placed them on the guild picture wall...**

**Erza came up to see what on earth he was up to and saw the photos...**

**Erza: Really Master ?**

**Master: Yeah I dont see them not fighting everyday you know !**

**Erza: I guess so .*laughing* ... *she walked off* (yep he's an odd ball!) **

**a few Mins later a bright light shone in the middle of the guild it was Loki he was in a new suite and tie, and his hands buried deep in his pockets with a smile on his face he greeted everyone..**

**Loki: Hey I'm Back !...~**

**MiraJane: Hey Loki ! if your looking for Lucy and Aria there over there ! *pointing to the booth at the far corner* he nodded***

**Wendy: Hey Loki are you doing better now ?**

**Loki: Yes I'm 100% fine now.. Thanks for asking :) **

**Loki walked over after 10 mins of talking to Wendy and Carla also Natsu... he came to the booth that Lucy,Happy, and Aria were at...**

**Loki: I thought she was Tired ! *he wispered* and Smiled **

**He poofed back to the Spirit World and then back with a blanket.. he placed it over them with caution not wanting to wake them up...**

* * *

**Sorry this is Short but its a sunday rember Chore day ! sorry ! ur lucky i could update ! see u for a bigg chapter tomoz !**


	23. Loki Just ASK HER ! and Aria Hits a BAKA

_**Hey Minna !~ very sorry i had 2 ENGLISH exams yesterday so i was sick of writeing !**_

_**So here's the chapter from yesterday and today !**_

_**Happy: Fianlly Catching up are we ?**_

_**Me:Yep Now ..iF you dont mind ... SHUT THE HELL UP !**_

_**Happy: S-scaryy Chris !**_

_**And now the STORY ! XXX**_

**Lucy wake up, as she groggily opened her eyes light flooded the room with sparkely Dust (lol) she looked down to see Aria who was aged 3 now, and Loki (Leo The Lion) snuggled up. At her feet was Loki who was cuddleing her legs.. ^_^* and Aria was laying on her Mothers Chest with her eyes open.**

**Aria: Mummy ! ~ Your Alive !... *Tear's fell on to Lucy's Top***

**Lucy: Whats Wrong ? *Looking Concerned***

**Aria: I had a dream that you and Daddy were D-dead... *she sobbed some more***

**Lucy: Its Ok.. We are both here *she cuddled her close* Calm down... Its ok... shhhhh (lol)**

**Natsu: HEY GOOD MORNING !... *burst's through the double doors***

**Lucy Fell out of the booth and scrapped her head on the metal end of the bench and on to the floor makeing Aria fall on top of her and Loki fall back hitting his head on the table...(Thats a wake up call i want! ^_^)**

**Loki: Outch ! *rubbing his Orange Mane/Hair***

**Lucy: Oww... Natsu do you have to be soo... anoying ? *blood trikles down the side of her head***

**Aria: Mummy are you ok ?... *looking very sad***

**Aria looked at her mum's head and saw blood, she got up off her mum and arched towards Natsu.. the angry look on her face was almost like Erza's and Lucy's ! she swung and Natsu Twirled around in a little circal before dropping to the floor with a big bump on his head***

**Natsu: Ow.. What was that for ? *groning***

**Aria: You Hurt Mumma... *looking a bit scared now***

**Loki got up to see what Aria Ment, he saw the wound on Lucy's Head it was quite deep and her face was now a deep redish (new word!) Sea**

**Loki: Lucy.. are you Ok ? *eyes widening***

**Lucy: Ish Dont worry i'll heal it *placeing her hands on her wound***

**They glowed Blue and her wound closed around untill it was just a bruise and then faded into nothing...**

**Aria: Mummy when did you learn that *watching Lucy get up***

**Lucy: I could teach you if you want when your older..**

**Aria: Yay ! *Hugging her Mummy's Legs...* awhh !**

**Loki: *Laughing* God Such Drama In the Morning ! he walked up and placed his hands on his Girlfriends Waist, and grinned... he started to tickle her makeing her laugh and fall to the floor..**

**Aria: Can I Join in ?**

**Loki: Go Ahead ! *moveing his hands around Lucy's Body**

**They Tickled her Untill she was crying with laughter and Natsu was sitting down drinking a fire Whisky... *there a weird Bunch!* thought Natsu**

* * *

**Time Skip ~ Aria's In Bed and Lucy and Loki are on Lucy's Balcony...~**

**Loki: Ok My turn.. That one ? *pointing at the nearest star***

**Lucy: Ok.. Thats .. Aries and that ones... Scorpio.. ! **

**Loki: Ok You got them right.. now as a reward close your eyes for... 10 secounds...**

**Lucy: Fine *pokes tounge out* **

**Loki: No peeking ! *laughing* **

**After 10 secounds Natsu came barging in to Lucy's House Complaining he was Hungary...**

**Loki: *maby another time Hime...* he thought**

**Natsu saw Loki and Lucy and Walked Into the balcony..**

**Natsu: Hey Lucy can I borrow 1000 Jewels ?**

**Lucy: What for ? ... * un covering her eyes***

**Natsu: I want something to eat.. ! ~**

**Lucy: *Sigh* I'll make you Flame grilled chicken ... **

**Natsu squealed like a 2 year old getting his 3rd tooth out !. and then sat at the table waiting for his food...**

**Loki was wrapped in deep thought.. Lucy.. I hope we can be together forever !... *sigh***

* * *

**In the Guild the next day...**

**Lucy walked into the Guild Wearing Laced up Black boots, a Skirt with a bow for the belt her T-shirt was her Kruz Hearts Tank top armor.. her swords came hand delivered the other day and with new holders provided by Virgo and Aries.. her swords were White with a Black hand grip and tips, and her holders were white barrets they were atached to her back with the cutomised top, a head band was around her forhead and was white with all the signs of the Zodiac.. she had her keys attached top her arm's but not in her usual way as ribbon was tied to her arms and the keys hung tightly on her arm in a line, her hair was flowing way past her sholders...**

**Jet: Wow Nice Lucy ! **

**Gray: Hey Lucy **

**Lucy: Hey ! Havenot seen you all in ages ! *giveing gray a hug***

**Gray: Yep.. Loki How Are you ? **

**Loki: I'm fine hey wheres Natsu ? and could I talk to you two In privet ?**

**Gray: Corse .. NATSU YOU FLAME BRAIN GET UP OFF THE FLOOR SHE DIDNOT HURT YOU THAT BAD SHE ONLY HIT YA' AND SHES JUST A KID !**

**Lucy: It still hurts where Aria Punched Him ? *Laughing***

**Gray: Yep. *natsu was walking towards them Slowly***

**Lucy: Well I'm going to get a Drink want anything ?**

**Loki: Nah. i'll pass *giveing her a quick Kiss on the cheek***

**Lucy: Ok have fun you Guys ! ~**

**She walked up to the bar and ordered while Loki was dragging Gray and The Hurt Natsu though the guild hall, and outside..**

**Loki: Ok now I need your help ?**

**Natsu: *is on the floor* W-what is i-it ?**

**Loki: Well I was wondering if you could help me Propose to Lucy... *blushing***

**Gray: Ohh... I see ! Congrats Dude :D**

**Loki: I havenot asked her yet... Think you can help ?**

**Natsu+Gray: You can count on us ! :D**

* * *

**LOL hope u enjoyed it i did ! i WONT be writeing twoi chapter today because its 2am and i need my sleep ! YAWN I GOT ANOTHER EXAM TOMOZ its a sciance one so stay tuned for tommorows ! GOMEN IF U THOUGHT THERE WOULD BE 2 CHAPTERS !**


	24. Fire,Tree's,and Rings? Part 1 of 2

_**Hey Minna !~ Thanks for all your reviews and Idea's ! xxx Love u all :D**_

_**And I want to shout out to xXDark15AngelXx as she gave me an idea for this chapter ! x**_

_**Natsu: Yeah Yeah ! Hurry up On with the Story!**_

_**Gray: Chop Chop Girly !**_

_**Me:... So Rude ! ~ x**_

_**And now to the Story ! ...**_

* * *

**Lucy and Aria were asleep and Loki Crept out of her apartment and closed the door lightly, he ran untill he rached the guild and opened the double doors it was 5:30 in the morning and all the guild had been told the plan.**

**Natsu: Did They follow you ?**

**Loki: *Weeze* N-nope 1 min n-need to Ca-tch Brea-th ! *Cough***

**Wendy: Loki I cant wait untill tonight ! Lucy's going Go through the roof when we do it ! ~ *Giggle***

**Romeo: Yep *putting an arm around Wendy* (-_-* yes well It's My fanfic !)**

**Master: Right you all ready to go ?**

**A big Yes ! came from the guild and they all disappered apart from Levy and Cana ..**

**Levy: *giggle* Cana we better get going ! **

**Cana: Can I Please Finish This ? *she looked up from her barral of Alcohol***

**Levy: Yes but please hurry Lu-Chan Might wake up !**

* * *

**Lucy: *Yawn* I wonder were he's got to ?**

**Aria was asleep and cuddleing up to a pillow ...**

**Lucy: *Smile* I better Leave her here... **

**She Plucked one of the key's off her chains and Spoke...**

**Lucy: Gate of The Maiden I open Thee! Virgo!**

**Virgo Appered **

**Virgo: Is it Punishment Time Hime ? (lol rhymes!)**

**Lucy: Maby Later can you look after Aria? I'll be back soon ! **

**Virgo: Of Corse Hime, Can I have Punishment Later ?**

**Lucy:... Another Time * she Jumped out of the Window***

**Levy: AHHHH ! WHAT oh Lu-Chan You scared me half to death !**

**Cana: Since when do you use a window ?**

**Lucy: Doors are for people with No Imagination... x.**

**Levy: *Smile* You sure are funny Lu-Chan ! ~ **

**Cana: We are heading to town and Do you want to come with us *takeing a wine bottel Out of her Purse* (how big is it? O_O)**

**Lucy: Sure ! ~**

* * *

**After a whole 7 hours of shopping and groaning (lol who was?) Lucy made her way back to her apartment and Virgo and Aria were Gone...**

**Lucy Looked around and tried calling Virgo but she didnot come.. she sat on her bed and heard a crumppleing Noise, she found a note under where she was sat and read it out loud **

_**Dear Hime x**_

_**Dont Worry !.. She's Safe But you're not !... Look in your Left side chest of draws and follow the notes for further Instructions... Virgo**_

**She placed the note down and felt confused ? Not safe ? she moved towards the chest of draws and found a wrapped Parcel with a red bow on it, she frowned and took it out of the draw she read the note attached and Put the Dress on, It was a Light Blue Dress made with see through Silk...**

**Lucy: God... what ever are they trying to pull on me ? * she stuffed her swords on her belt under her dress* Not lady Like but Hey.. What ever keeps pervs from chaseing ya'**

**She walked out of the house and got a few Wolf Whistle's on the way... (LOL) she walked to a Sakura tree where the note said she had to go. and then...**

**Loki: Hey Hime ! ~ *he fell out of the tree and landed on his feet***

**Lucy: Kayyyyaaaa ! What are you now... Natsu ? *Laughing***

**Loki: Eh.. It's a Change.. falling out a tree... *sweeping out the leaves from his hair***

**Lucy: Clearly.. *smile***

**Loki: Anyway come with meee Hiiimmeee ~**

**Lucy: Ok.. and are you Insane ? or got hit over the head with a brick ?**

**Loki: Both Now lets go ! *Takes Lucy's Free Hand***

**Lucy: *Blush* -His hand is so warm but firm- **

* * *

**Loki: Ok Close Your Eyes... *Puts a Blind Fold over her eyes***

**Lucy: Is this Real-**

**Loki: Shhhh.. *Placeing his index finger on her lips* **

**Loki Took Both of Loki's hands and felt strange as if the world had changed its atmospher...**

**Loki: Ok *Takes Blind Fold Off* right where are we ?**

**Lucy: *looks around* she stopped and relised where she was... It's The Garden ... Its been Restored... *Looking around***

**Loki: Yep Took a while but still... **

* * *

**Behind a Nearby tree Natsu and Gray were argueing..**

**Natsu: Oi Ice Princess ! When's the Signal ?**

**Gray: I dont know and Shut up !**

**Natsu: Hey its dark im going to Light a Flame...**

* * *

**Loki: Lucy.. I..Love..You *cupping one of her cheeks***

**Lucy was looking up at Loki she was blushing like a fire engine and her heart was beating fast...**

**A Tree Behind her Burst into Flames...**

**Lucy Relised This and Stood Behind Loki... KAYYYAAAA !**

**Loki: Oh Crap... *Face Palm* Baka's... -_-***

**The Burning Tree Suddenly Froze and she turned to Loki for a answer...**

**Loki: Ok...Fail.. But what I was going to say before Flame and Ice Interuppted was...well...*He pulled her close and pressed his body against His* Lucy I Love You More Than Anything...Will You Marry Me ? *he went down on one knee and pulled a box out of his Trouser pockets and there was a diamond Ring... ***

**Lucy Smiled and then said... ''Get Up Silly Lion Of Corse I Will'' * as he got up she darted forward and hugged him tight***

**Loki: *Laughing* I'm, Glad... *Slipping the Ring on her Finger While Kissing her Lightly On the Lips***

**Fairy Tail... Came out of there Hideing Places, and Cheered :D and some wolf whistled..**

**as they broke apart Lucy was Laughing at the scean...**

* * *

**Hey Guys The Next Chapter WIll be part 2 of this ! Again thank you : xXDark15AngelXx**


	25. Part 2 Preparations Scary Levy! Short!

_**Hey Minna ! ~ This is Chapter 25 of Loki Lucy 3 !**_

_**Part 2 of 2 of ''Trees,Fire and Rings!''**_

_**Happy: Can I have a fish after this chapter ?**_

_**Me: Yes !**_

_**And now to the sto-**_

_**Natsu: Wait !..**_

_**Me: What ?**_

_**Natsu: *Push* *runs away***_

_**Me: -_-* wth ?**_

_**And now to the Story...! (the next chapter is the wedding !)**_

* * *

**Loki was dragged up to the ''formal needs'' store by Erza...**

**Erza: Come Along now Loke Be a good bo... *evil face***

**Loki: I'm more scared of you than the wedding now... o_O**

**Erza: What Did you say *Evil Aura***

**Loki: Nothing !...**

* * *

**Lucy's Prepartions were set and her dress was made by Virgo, and she was all ready, so she was relaxing in the guild...**

**Lucy took a sip of her Orange Juice, and continued to talk to Levy..**

**Levy: Right so heres the List... *they peered down at the LOOONNGG list* O_O (and i have to type it !)**

_**Bride: Lucy (in case she forgets!)**_

_**Groom: Loki (in case he forgets!)**_

_**best man: Natsu**_

_**Ring Bearer: Happy **_

_**Brides Maids: Erza(Main) Levy,Cana,Wendy,Mirajane,Carla (cat but eh ?)**_

_**Grooms Men: Elfman,Gray,..Kain (Ok WHO invited Him ?)**_

_**The Rest: Sit on Chairs in Bordem... :)**_

_**The List Continued and was like a mile Long... ^_^***_

_**Levy: **_**Wow thats a Lot !..**

**Lucy: *gulp* Yep... cant belive you lot put ''in case she or he forgets!''**

**Levy: Why not ? you might think ''opps whos getting married here and make ur escape !?''**

**Lucy: Like I would forget *Laughing***

**Natsu: Well I Cant Wait ! *Putting A arm around Lucy's Sholder ***

**Levy: *EVIL AURA* DONT BREAK THE BRIDE OR I'LL RE WRITE YOUR NAME INTO A DEATH SENTANCE ! **

**Natsu backed away from them and decided to pick a fight with someone less scary Like Gray...**

* * *

**Hey Guys this is short beacuse im keeping the suspence and torturning u till tomoz ! MWAHHHH- *Cough* **

**See u Guys tomoz please Review...**


	26. A Letter and Scary Virgo !

_**Hey Minna ! ~ sorry this is a late chapter ! **_

_**my comp DIED yesterday and i'm useing my mates this morning to **_

_**write this chapter,**_

_**Happy: I was worried that you was ill**_

_**Natsu: Yea *hugs***_

_**me: XD**_

_**and now to the story !...**_

* * *

**It was 6 Hours before the wedding and Natsu and Gray were argueing in the corner, and elfman was shouting a bunch of phrases that none understood,**

**freed was the only one who was acually helping Loki get ready as well as Virgo who was swapping between Lucy and Loki on helping them out, and scorpio was with aqauruais in the corner, Loki smiled as he thought about what Lucy may have been going through when Virgo was in thier dressing room... Natsu and Gray were in Lucy's dressing room along with Mirajane,Levy,Erza,Cana, and Happy also Carla and Aria who was wearing a Little white dress with a pink flower bradied in her hair, and her Little shoes sparkled,**

**Levy: Hold Still Lu-Chan ! ~ *hehehe***

**Lucy: I might Die of Suffication before I reach the aulter...(sorry spelling!)**

**Erza: If you start to I will shred that dress off of you !**

**Lucy: Ok then I will try Not to then *scared of if Erza was really Meaning it ...***

**Happy: Lucccyyyy ! you Look Nicer than you Usually do! have you now brushed your teeth ? *snigger***

**Lucy: After this I'm gonna kill you baka neko !**

**Happy: AHHHH NATTSSUUUU LUCYYSSS GONNAAA KILLLL MEEEEE HELLLLPPPPP !**

**Natsu and Gray stopped fighting long enough to see Lucy...**

**Natsu: Wow Luce, You Look Pretty !**

**Gray: I would hug you but I would proberly Kill your dress... and It suits you ! :)**

**Lucy: *Eye roll* Virgo Made it for me. I insisted her not to but... well here you go...**

**Erza: Is The Spirit King going to be there ?**

**Lucy: Im not sure Really I havenot seen him in a while...**

**Lucy was wearing a White dress with a silvery heam, it flowed down like a waterfall, her hair was Long and newly cut (cancer! duhh!) and her sholders bear with her mark showing, a white choker around her neak.. and a garter around her ankle.**

**a flash of light appered on the table next to Lucy, as it cleared it was a letter with the spirit world crest on the back sealing what was inside, as she opened it spakles flew out of the letter, and inside was a note with a silver neaklace, she read the note and it said...**

_**Dear Lucy My Cute Subordinte**_

_**I Wish you well with Leo and remind him of his Duties every now and then, I knew this day would come.. evan if it was slowwerrr than we thought, take care of Leo and all of the Spirits for I am Leaving Tommorow you may see me and say good byes but its my Final day Tommrow i will be dropping in from time to time to cheak on things but I trust you Princess Lucy Heartfilia...**_

_**My Old Friend I wish you well. !~**_

_**From Spirit King..~ xxx**_

* * *

**Lucy's Head fell to the ground, as the rest looked at the letter..**

**Natsu: He's Leaving Huh ?**

**Gray: Cheer up Lucy ! Your getting Married *Ruffleing her hair***

**Virgo Poofed in and said**

**Virgo: YOU MESS UP HER HAIR AND YOU WILL BE BURYED IN THE GROUND AND EATEN BY WORMS *really Slowly..***

**Gray and Natsu and Lucy were cowering in fear...**

**Lucy: S-scaryy! evan for you Virgo...**

**Virgo: Sorry about that Princess but I cant let 2 Dolts anoy me..**

**Lucy: Dont worry about it ! ~ *smile***

**Mirajane: Here Lucy *putting the neaklace on Lucy***

**Lucy: Thanks... *Looking at it with hint of Loss.**

**Erza: Dont worry Lucy ! I order you to have fun and relax !**

**Lucy: Ok...**

* * *

**Loki's Dressing room...**

**Virgo: How are you all doing ? Ive had to tell a few dolts already not to spoil Things..**

**Loki: *Laughing* I'm Guessing Natsu and Gray?**

**Virgo: How'd you know?**

**Loki: Pretty Easy To work out !**

**Aries: Virgo... Leo...Look at this letter... It was Sent to Lucy A few Mins ago she said you may want to read it ... *passing the letter to Leo***

**Loki: Wait a Secound ! Hes Leaving Tommrow?**

**Aries: It would seen so Brother...**

* * *

**Hey Guys ! ~ writeing 2 or 3 chapters today so the wedding will be done today ! just haveing a break then writeing it around after Lunch ! See u then**

**Stay tuned !**


	27. The Wedding !

_**Hey Minna ! ~ This is it No more teaseing ! (Short Chapteer)**_

_**Me/Chris: This is ... The Wedd-**_

_**Man: Put your Hands behind your HEAD ! *Points gun***_

_**Me/Chris: Har Har Natsu...! ~**_

_**Natsu: I'm over here Chris * mouth full of food waveing ..***_

_**Me/Chris: Oh Crap...! _ ***_

_**And now to the Story...~ lol**_

* * *

**It was 5 Mins untill the Cermony most people had left the room to take there seats,**

**Levy: I gotta go help Erza with her dress Back in A sec Lu-chan ! ~**

**Lucy: O-ok.. *very nervous, sitting down on a nearby chair***

**Capricorn: Is everything ok Hime ? *entering the room***

**Lucy: Yes Capricorn after all I shou'nt be nervous its only Loki!**

**Virgo: Your Nervous Princess ? *smile* (i dont think i recall her smileing ever before lol !)**

**Lucy: A bit what if I fall over? or say the wrong thing ?**

**Happy: You will be fine Lucy after all we will all only Laugh if you fell over ! *smirk***

**Lucy: Dont make me Kick you cat ! **

**Virgo: 2Mins princess.. dont swet off your pretty face ! ~**

**Lucy: *laughing* I wont Virgo, :)**

**after a while had passed Mocrav (sorry i cant spell his name !) came in..**

**Mocrav: Ready Lucy ? *and you look wonderful !**

**Lucy: Yea..A b-bit...- and thanks :)**

**Mocrav: Nervous ? Achooooo ~ !**

**Lucy:...-what a weirdo- **

**Capricorn: Ready Hime ? Its Time (AGAIN WHY DOES IT RHYME ! LOL)**

**Lucy: I guess...* she took Capricorns hand***

**Aria: Wait for me Mummy ! *skipping along to join them in walking down the asile***

**A few Scounds Later they were joined by, Erza,Cana,Levy,Bisca,Wendy and Carla (-_-* alot of ppl)**

**They started to walk down the hall, and Lucy's face was already a shade of red before she opened the door...(LOL)**

**Capricorn Opened the door and Lucy looked around at the decor' but when she saw Loki she could only focus on him, his warm smile, with a hint of ''I am very Scared here'' look on his face, she decided to smile at him to say that she was the same, but with over 50 or more eyes stareing at you its kinda creepy... (LOL) as Lucy came close to Loki, Capricorn Handed her over to Loki who took both her hands as the rest sat down on the row's, he smiled but didnot say a word, as they turned to the ceramony Director. *cd= ceramony director***

**C.D: We are gathered here today to join these two in Holy Machrimony (LOL i was sniggering at the Holy Bit !)**

**C.D: A Lion Spirit and a Celestel Wizard.. **

** Chris/Me/Writer :(i was tempted to say Stupid Lion and Blondie but eh...might as well not)**

**Time Skip~**

**CD: Now would you like to say your vow's (God this will be fun to write ! NOT!) Leo Go First If you Please...**

**Loki: Lucy, I would have never thought that my life would turn out this way by a celestel wizard as I tended to Avoid them if you all remember, but i never known someone as careing and passinote about their Spirits as you, and I fell Hard, if you were to Steal My heart you wouldnot have to worry because you have already Stole it, and it is yours forever to keep, I promise to be your Knight in Shineing armor (even if im wearing Slippers! giggle) and cherish you, and look after you if you are ill I will never leave your side, I Love You.**

**Chris/Me/Writer: Ignore the Slippers bit LOL ! AND OMG THAT WAS CHEESEY ! LOL why did i type this? *BAKA* ! - HITS SELF ON HEAD-**

**C.D: Lucy Would you Like to Say your vows?.. *Lucy was a bright red and smileing* (I WOULD HAVE BEEN 2 !)**

**Lucy: Loki, I could not imagin Liveing without you, wether I'm sad or happy you are always there for me, I sometimes felt that you could do better than me but i could'nt have been so wrong, beacuse without you I feal Lost and Uneasy, and my heart break's in 2, I promise to, Cherish you, and lookafter you at dark times and be your sheild as I would never use you as one, I Love You more than you could know,**

**Me/Chris/Writer: SOOOO CHEASYYY - carry on ! :D *sniffle* ,- .-,**

**C.D: Now if anyone has any say in why these two shall not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your Peace (Pee lol)**

**None Spoke up...**

**C.D: Right the Rings Please.. *Happy walks up onto some steps* and holds up the two rings...**

**Loki takes one of the rings and so does Lucy they Slip then on eachothers Fingers (lol fish fingers...) :D**

**C.D: You may now Kiss the Bride...**

**Loki Cupped his hands on Lucy's face and then kissed her Passionly...**

* * *

**Hey Guys sorry i havenot been updateing so Often ! my nan's Just died and i got a tonn of corsework and Exams this week and next week..**

**So sorry if i miss an update or it ends up on here at like 10:00pm im very busy but will still write at least 6 chapters this week comeing up so **

**SEE U THEN ! XD :D lol Slippers !**


	28. The Party and Well Fairy Tail :D

**_Hey Minna ! ~ sorry i didnot update yesterday or the day before.._**

**_My comp is still crashed im writeing this in english_**

**_Class ! cos i have finshed my work.._**

**_Happy: Yay a Upda_**_te !_

**_Mirajane: Yay ! _**

**_Me: Thanks Gu-_**

**_Happy: Narutos Back *Hugs Naruto and Leaves Chris Out*_**

**_Me:... what about me ?*sad*_**

**_And now for the story !... btw (Now To _ and _) this means i'm going to each of the groups (diff parts of the room)_**

**_And I dont Know Loki's Real Last Name so I'm going for ''Lion'' KK ? No comments on that subject Please ! ~ Cheers ! x_**

* * *

**The Party Was Nearly Over... Cana and Master and Erza Were haveing a drinking Contest in the Bars Corner... Carla, Happy,And PantherLily were Discusing Food... with all the thousands of Plues... (Lol rember that episode? :D) Natsu and Gray were Getting Along.. (Wait did I just Type That ?) They were near the food table haveing a food fight.. (Whew, Nearly!) Mirajane and Lisanna were Sitting at a table while Elfman was shouting at Natsu and Gray Something About Being a Man... (wow who could have guessed ?-_-*) Levy and Lucy Were talking about the next chapter to Lucy's Novel.. Loki, Capricorn, and Virgo were talking about Living Arangements for Loki + Lucy...**

* * *

**( Now to Master,Cana and Erza)**

**Master: I-i Wil-l Neve-er Lo-se to-o Y-ou Ki-ds ! *Hicup* ^-^***

**Cana: Beat It Old man You've already Lost ! *Gulp Gulp Gulp* **

**Erza: *Passed out within a few centimeaters of her 1st Barrel...* **

* * *

**(Now to Happy,Carla, and PantherLily)**

**PantherLily: Kiwis are the best ! *Stuffing 10 In his Mouth...***

**Happy: No Fish is the best *Takes 20 Blue-ish Fish and Gulps them down* Aye! i win**

**Carla: You both are Dolts.. *Putting down her 60th Cup of Darleing Tea***

**Happy+PantherLily: And your Calling Us Dolts ? O_O'.**

* * *

**(Now to Sexy Natsu and Gray..) - ( HAD TO PUT THAT HAHHAHA ! SAY IT IN A SEXY VOICE :D Dare Ya ! :D) sorry if ur a lil Kid... (rated t so warned Ya)**

**Natsu: HeeeeYAHHH ! take that ! ~**

**Gray: Take This Kayyyahhhhhhhh ! ~**

**Elfman: THATS MANLY... **

**(ME/Chris/Author: SHUT UP ! THATS MANLY ...O_O LOL !)**

**Natsu: What did you Say Ice Princess ? *Getting Up onto the table..***

**Gray: What did You say ash for Brains ? *Jumping onto the table also***

**Natsu: Sqinty Eyes !**

**Gray: Droopy Eyes !**

**(Did i say Sexy ? I ment Stupid .. Sorry for the Mix up Folks (**

* * *

**(Now to Lucy and Levy)**

**Levy: Lu-chan! I loved your new Chapter ! ~**

**Lucy: Thanks Levy Chan ~**

**Levy: Whens the next Chapter?**

**Lucy: *Giggle* it will be done by Next week ! Dont worry ! *Smile***

**Levy: So.. Lucy Lion Huh ? *Smile* (Read up the Top about what I ****said ! *Cough*)**

**Lucy: Yea.. Gonna Take a While to Get Used to it ! ~ *She Looked over to her Husband* =) eek ! first time I've ever Typed that ! =)**

* * *

**(Now to Loki,Capricorn and Virgo)**

**Loki: I could Stay in the Human World... after all I did stay In there for a loonggg time !**

**Virgo: But we need you two here after all Its Lucy's Job Now...**

**Capricorn: You Could Visit every week to Fairy Tail... and Mangolia after all its only a An Hour that your gone after being in there for a week...**

**Loki: That Could Work.. *Looking over to Lucy..***

* * *

**Just then A loud sound echoed around the room and there appered the Spirit King... Who Looked Really Angered By something...**

* * *

**Eh what'da think eh ? Lol (IDK why I said tht) lol anways so next chaper will be about Well U guess ! it shall be up by 8:00pm tonight ! xxx Chapter 30.. WOW OH WOW ! ( i might start a Na-Lu Story as i'm writeing this one... a new fanfic !) dont worry i shall Continue to Update this 1 !**


	29. Hell and Heaven Part 1 of 4

_**Ohiyo Minna ! ~ this is chapter 29 of Loki Lucy 3 ! **_

_**(dont know how it got to this many chapters!)**_

_**Naruto: Hey Chris Got Any food ?**_

_**Natsu: Yeah I'm Starving !**_

_**Chris: You Just ate my Whole Fridge of food that ment**_

_**to last a week for 4 people !**_

_**Naruto/Natsu: Yeah yeah but we are not you so Get some food**_

_**Chris: No Starve !.. *turns around and see's they have fainted***_

_**Me/Chris: Opps... O_O* I Killed Naruto and Natsu... *hides in the empty Fridge***_

_**and now to the Story Minna ! and thanks for the reviews ! :D**_

* * *

**The Spirit King appeared and looked rather angry at something... (SK= Spirit King)**

**SK: Lucy... Could I have a word with you *His Voice Softened as he looked at her***

**Lucy: Of Corse Master ! ~ *Walking over towards the ''Great'' Hall... that was 5 meters away..***

**Everyone Looked normally but Lucy's Spirits... they looked very Concerned and yet confused...**

**Lucy walked into the large hall and the SK appeared ...**

**SK: Lucyyy... I know its your ''big'' day but I have a Dire Situation that you will need to tend to..**

**Lucy: What is it ?**

**SK: Your A Vampire Hunter Right ?**

**Lucy: H-How'ed you Know that ? *looking shocked***

**SK: I find things out rather easily... but that's not going to matter, I will start from the beginning...**

_** there is a place called ''the Relem of Hell and Death'' this world we thought would never exist in fact does.. The Relem Contains millions of Vampires, Fallen Angels, and Lost Souls, and Demons... and a seal that was holding this Horrid Place together was Me and if I fade away so does the seal, and that will be in the next 96 Hours (4 days) and I need someone to stand in my place but you're not a Spirit therefore you cannot Possibly Stand in so you will have to gather an army and head into this would and kill them all before they Kill the world as we know it...**_

**Lucy: Understood Master I will change immediately.. you tell the others please Master while i'm Getting Changed. *Walks out the Back Door with her Fists clenched and her bangs covering her eyes***

* * *

_**Time Skip**_

**Sk: Right Now I have Told you all this any questions ?**

**There was one but they were Interrupted by someone opening the Main Gate it was lucy and she was dressed in Combat boots with Blood Red Stripes on Either Sides she had A Black Pair of Shorts with a White Studded Belt, her hair was tied up, and she wore a laced Gothic Black Tanktop, she had her keys dangleing up and down in her usual Fashion,**

**Her arms were crossed and she stood with the others as the Spirit King finished answering the question, Aria stared at her Mom with a scared look in her eyes, as she thought of her mum around all those terrifying Monsters... *she shook the images out of her mind and stepped forward to Cling to her mothers legs...**

**Aria: Mummy do you have to go ? *Looking up at Lucy***

**Lucy: *Smile* I wont be gone long you'll see :)**

**Loki: dont worry Auntie Virgo and Lisanna will be taking care of you !**

**Aria: Yay ! ~ she hugged them tight and kissed them both on the cheeks and skipped towards Virgo and Lisanna.. smileing and humming a happy tune**

**SK: When you are ready I will meet you all in the grand hall for teleportation, and Lucy could you go to the human world and gather some supplies ?**

**Lucy: Of Corse Master...**

* * *

**A few hours later Lucy was walking around Mongolia Town, and came across a black's smith called ''Lucida's BlackSmith'' she guessed who owned it and opened the door with a clank as she was surrounded by armor and swords and any wepon with a sharp edge... as well as guns and helmets.. When Lucy saw Lucida her old trainer she Smiled and walked up to the counter..**

**Lucy: Hey Lucida Long time no see eh ?**

**Lucida: Yeah.. Good to see you Lucy-Sama ! ~**

**Lucy: Lucy was about to correct him but didnot worry about little things like name suffixes anoy her today of all days...**

**Lucida: So what you need Lucy-Sama?**

**Lucy Moved towards her swords and pulled the metal binder and placed it on the counter..**

**Lucy: Could you Upgrade these to A Class ?**

**Lucida: Yes But it comes at an expence...**

**Lucy: Of Corse *Gets out a Huge bag out of her Side Pocket***

**Lucida: Ah yes that should do want anything else ?**

**Lucy: Yeah could you throw in 30 Vampire Knifes and 5 butterfly Knifes, 10 Paper Bombs, 500 antidotes, 2 shadow shythes, a vile of Saints ashes and a metal forhead protecter ?**

**Lucida: is there a war comeing up ?**

**Lucy: Yes and I dont want to have to Hurt anyone close to me... **

**Lucida: I see *putting the last item in the bag* that will be 50,00,00 jewels... and careful it weighs a tonn !**

**Lucy: I'm sure i'll manage picking up the bag with ease and placeing her new swords into her holders.. see ya !**

**Lucida: Byee good luck Lucy-sama ! ~**

* * *

**hey i finshed this chapter at 11:00pm at night cos it was half done hope u like it !**


	30. Hell and Heavan Part 2 of 4

_**Hey minna ! ~ sorry I have not been updateing recenly my laptops**_

_**Fixed ! so I can write new Chapters This week ! **_

_**Natsu: Hurry Up them your 4 Chapters Behind !**_

_**Chris: Yeah I know I'll get there today!**_

_**Now to the Story...**_

* * *

**Lucy was wondering around Mangolia after her ''armor Upgrade'' and she came to a magic shop and the door clicked as it opned and her boots creeked on the wooden floor, she came to the counter where a ruggety old man stood there smileing at her,**

**Old Man: Why Hello ! ~ what do you need Ma'am ?**

**Lucy: Hai Could I have 10 Viles of Poisen Please ?**

**Old Man: Sorry this is protocal but can I see your SSS Pass ?**

**Lucy: Of Corse *gets out her pass out of her shorts back Pocket***

**Old Man: Yep thats fine here *passes some red coloured viles with a silvery Liquid in them***

**Lucy: Thanks ! ~**

**She left the Shop with a Creek and a Ding.. (the door) she carried a large Crate full of wepons and ''Stuff'' and in a contained bag was the viles of Poisen she came to Fairy Tails Main Gate and Saw Loki and Cancer were waiting for her, she opened the gate and they stepped forward to take the crate and Bag, they want into the fairy tail building Gray and Natsu were fighting Erza was sharpining a Sword O_O* MiraJane at the bar and Cana Drinking with the Guild Master, **

**the crate was placed on the table and Lucy Rummaged through it and found her new belt and gloves she found her Visor and took out 4 knifes, 500 antidotes, 5 poisens, and one smoke Bomb, she attached the Poisen and the Antidotes to her belt and Placed the Knifes carefully in her Knife holders in her boots, Loki was watching her carefully as she put some medical supplies in her side bag that was attcached to her belt.**

**Lucy: That should do... ! ~ *Sitting down on a nearby seat***

**Loki: I see you Found Lucida by the look of those swords?**

**Lucy: Yep ! ~ well We have 20Mins untill Master comes and collects us all...**

**Loki: Yea... Hey Lucy ?**

**Lucy: Yeah ?**

**Loki: Loki leaned over and Hugged her Tight**

**Lucy: *is suprised at his sudden action* L-loki ?**

**Loki: I will miss you...**

**Lucy: *a tear fell down her face* You dont have too...**

**Loki: what..? **

**Lucy: You have to stay by me evean the Master Said you have to ...**

**Loki: Why I thoug-**

**Lucy: He should have told you this a while ago... My Mark Burns if you are not near or I dont see you for a long while, You know that bit.. but when I had to fight for those weeks a while ago.. It worsened and Blead within a 3 week period I lost 7 Pints of Blood, if It wasnot for my healing abilites I would have died on the spot... * she looked down to the ground unable to face his reaction...***

**Loki: - Lucy I wont Leave you I promise !- Lucy... I wont Leave. you ... *He leaned in Kissed her on the lips with more emotion than he usually does***

**Lucy: - He's More Impatiant today but I cant help my slef- * -'s are thoughts remember!-***

**Lucy moved forward, her body close to his, she moved her hands behind his head and kissed him again... **

**Loki: - shes so close, her lips are so soft..- **

**Author/Chris/Writer: I hate writeing this .. (Make-Out) so sorry... but It make me feal werid.. but I'll put it anyways... ( -_-*)**

**They ''Made-out'' (O_o) for 15 Mins Untill Natsu Came over..**

**Natsu: HEYYYYY LOOOOVVVEEEEE BIIIRRRDDDSSSS ! get with the program ! **

**Loki and Lucy Pulled away Blushing Madly...**

**Erza: Natsu If someome were Probarly Not going to see the one you love for a long time what the hell do you think there gonna do, you Baka ! there not going to Play hop Scotch with Rabbits !**

**Natsu: They Could ! ~ Rabbits Rock !**

**Happy:... I thought Cats Rock .. =( **

**Carla: Ignore him Happy anyway come here..**

**Happy: Why? **

**Carla: I may as well do this But Only This Once... *she lent over and Kissed happy on the cheek!***

**Happy Blushed Madly like a fire... and flew away trying to get a fish from Mirajane to celebrate ! (LOL)**

**Gildarts: Backkkk from my Job anything good happen ? *came in though the main door***

**Me/Chris/Author: Gildarts was on a 5 year Mission... (LOL DID ANYTHING GOOD HAPPEN? YEAH LETS SEE LUCYS OVER POWERED SHE DATED LOKI NATSU BETRAED PEOPLE, SHE MARRIED LOKI HAD A KID, THERE WAS A HUGE FIGHT.. AND NOW THE WORLD MIGHT END ... Nah nothing good happened! -_-***

* * *

**_LOL Guildarts is tooo funny ! :D writeing next chapter after lunch its (10:03am) LOL !_**


	31. Hell and Heavan Part 3 of 4 XD

_**Hey Minna ! ~ and my loyal Stalkers :D (LeosLadyForever!)**_

_**I have started a new fanfic and shes one of the 3 ppl**_

_**that have already read it :/ god I love you *Cry's***_

_**Happy: Look Now shes Crying ! *Stares at stalkers***_

_**Chris: I'm Not I'm so HAPPY XD**_

_**lol XD if you whanna stalk my new fanfic Please do XD **_

_**and now to the story !...**_

* * *

**Lucy and Loki were Sitting in a booth before Virgo came to give them a 2 mins heads up...**

**Virgo: Hime ? you have 2 Mins be ready *she left after this was said.. o_O***

**Loki: Well This is it... Ready Oh Hime ? **

**Lucy: *Eye roll* Yep ! She nodded to Erza to give the Signal..**

**Erza: *she cleared her throat* ... HEY YOU IDOITS GET READY YOU HAVE *cheaks Watch* 1 MIN UNTILL WE SET OFF IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO GO PLEASE EXIT THE BUILDING, IF YOU WANT TO BE A ASSHOLE STAND NEAR NATSU IF YOU WANT TO HELPOUT WELL STAND NEAR LUCY ! **

**Chris/Author/Writer (haahahaha Natsu's a Asshole XD ERZA IS SCARY ! :D That is my Conclution !)**

**A few people left Levy and Cana Left as they were staying with Virgo and Aries to look after Aria... Natsu and Gray and Jet and Droy were standing in a corner... while the rest gathered by Lucy, a few left like mocow (sorry !) and a few of the younger ones (Noobs!) It was left with Erza,Natsu,Gray,Master,Elfman,Mirajane,Lisanna,Guildarts,Jet,Droy,Happy,Carla,PantherLily,Gajeel, and Wendy**

**A Darkened Gate Appered in the middle of the guild and A voice Boomed around the Edges of the room..**

**SK: Ok Listen Up ! Lucy... you, Loki,Gray,Natsu,Erza,Virgo,Taurus,Scorpio will be a team the rest of you Create your own teams with Celestral Spirits...**

**After this was Done all the Teams Were Ready and they had there own team names.. O_O***

**team 1 (Lucys) : The Angels.. (Duno Just Well Throught of it...)**

**Team 2 (Happys): Exceeds Rule (Yep Really Getting Creative here!)**

**Team 3 (Lisannas): The Stripes (Yep Getting better! XD)**

**Team 4 (Guildarts): The City Movers.. O_O* (YEP GUILDARTS IS SO... WEIRD ! *IF YOU REMBER THE 1ST TIME HE WAS SAW IN FAIRYTAIL THEY HAD TO REARANGE THE WHOLE CITY FOR HIM ! LOL)**

**After this was Done...**

**SK/MASTER: Right Good Luck to you all I will tell you If a Team is in trouble ! I wish you Luck ! (Sounds like Call of Duty or something !)**

**They were Thrown into the Swirly Portal (Of DEATH ! MWAHHH ! Nope... Ok then... be tht way!) They Were Chucked, into separate Places of the Dimention... **

* * *

**Lucy's Team:**

**Lucy: Owwww ! Could he have given a Softer Landing *Rubbing her Red Arm* **

**Erza: Right I dont think we should be worrying about that Now Lucy... *Looking towards the 10,000 Vampires that were looking at them Hungry..***

**Natsu: Lucy Whats your Limit on Vampires *Backing away***

**Lucy: Hm... Lets See what I can do about this... And my Avarage was 50,000 Last time I was teasted...**

**Gray: Are you Bloody Sure ? *Stareing at the Vampires..***

**Loki: Yea erm.. are you sure? **

**Lucy: Yep.. I'll be Fine ... **

**Lucy Stepped Forward and Pulled Out 2 Rods out of her Belt ... and Threw them Into the Air Shouting ..**

**Lucy: Gate of the Shadow Wepons I Open thee to your Master Lucy !**

**They Started to Glow White and then came down Slowly revealing 2 Sythes With Shadows Surronding them Lucy Caught Them Both with Grace and Stepped forward then stopped while the wind Blew Dust and Her hair across her face..**

**Vampire 1: Y-our that Bitch who had been Killing My brethen !..**

**Lucy: Yep Too bad for all of you Guys Though... **

**Vampire 1: Like you Could Kill us Rookie !**

**Lucy: Oh *Laugh* I'm Not a rookie ... I'm a Knight.. *Smile***

**Vampire Girl: Oh Crap...**

**Lucy Dodged as a vampire Lunged towards her with a speed of Light and she Punched a Fist at its chest the vampire coughed up Scarlatte Blood and drew back towards his ''horde''/''Family'' it Snarled as it spoke to her**

**Vampire 2: You Bitch Cant hurt me !**

**Erza: Whats Lucy Doing ? That did nothing ! Im gonna step I-**

**Loki: Wait She knows what shes doing watch.**

**And they Looked at the scean Carefully as the Vampire that was there a Secound ago was now Ash and Dust...**

**The rest of the Vampires Swarmed Around Lucy and All they Could here was Aload of Cursing and A Slash of Metal Against Skin... The Dust Disappered and Lucy was Standing there with 2 blood drenched Sythes and her clothes Untorn and No blood on them What so ever... She Placed them Back in her belt after returning them to ther orignal forms, she made her way from the ''Dead'' Vampires Scattered Remains... and when she got to her team they where standing there with open mouthes including Loki ... **

**Natsu: Erm... L-luce ?**

**Lucy: Yeah? *Fixing her swords to her back***

**Natsu: Remind me to Never Ask you to Battle Ever... **

**Loki: Aye...**

**Erza: Aye...**

**Gray: Aye...**

**Lucy: *Laughing* well we better set up camp ... *Pointing to the Dark Sky***

**Erza: Good idea its going to be Dangerous If we are wondering around Throwing Weponds around at random...**

**Loki: Yep... And where do you expect a P-E-A-C-E-F-U-L Sleep?**

**Erza: Here ! We cant be standing around like Baka's Move Along and Set up the Tents !**

**Lucy: Ok Then *Lucy walked off towards the vampires***

**Gray: Where you going ?**

**Lucy: Setting up Defesive Barriers ! do you want to wake up without Legs ?**

**Gray: *Gulp* Nope...**

* * *

**-Time Skip- In the tents **

**Erza was in her own, Gray and Natsu Were Shareing, And Loki and Lucy were Shareing**

**(In Erza's Tent)**

**ZzZzZzZzZZzZzZZzZzZz...Pow ! Your Dead ZzZzZZzZzZZ ! (Wonder what she's dreaming about? :P )**

* * *

**(Natsu + Grays)**

**Natsu: Ow dont Kick me Fairy Queen !**

**Gray: Shut up Ash for Brains !**

**Natsu: Ice Princess !**

**Gray: Droopy Eyes !**

**Natsu: Swinty Eyes !**

* * *

**(In Lucy and Loki's Tent) (Gasp.. Not...)**

**Lucy: *Laughing* Nope Once On a Misson I fell out the Carridge and into the sea... so ive done worse...**

**Loki: *Smile* Ok thats bad try falling off a moutain with Cana Yelling down at you to climb Back up ! I dont have wings !**

**Lucy: Redbulls gives you wings *Laughing***

**Loki: Ok I'm gonna keep you away from that Tv now !**

**Lucy: Yep... U should if you could... **

**Loki: Are you Challangeing me ? *Smile***

**Lucy: I dont Know...**

**Suddenly Lucy Felt a pair of hands Tickling her Body she shreaked as she was being attacked... (lol) she was laughing so much she was almost Crying...**

**Lucy: Hehahehahehahehahaha ! ~**

**Loki: Had Enough ?**

**Lucy: REMATCH ! **

* * *

HeyHey

**Hey Guys hope u enjoed it ! Sorry its not longg but i have homework ! see ya ! xxx Tmoz Updates ! xxx**


	32. Lucy's Dead Or Alive ? Lion's Embrace

_**Hey Minna ! ~ Sorry Ive been all over the place for the past few weeks**_

_**But I have just finshed my Exams ! so what I am going to do is**_

_**Write a Chapter of this.. then a chapter of the other Fanfic !**_

_**And soo On..**_

_**Natsu: I like the other Fanfic..**_

_**Me: Yea every 1 does ! have you seen how many follows thats got then THIS ?! **_

_**Happy: Yep they are starting to Like you !**_

_**Me: Eh lets just Get on with the Chapter Shall we ?**_

_**... so where did we leave off ?**_

_**Happy: you dont rember O_-***_

_**Chris: Nope :/ I'll Try...**_

* * *

**It was Morning at 3:07pm Everyone was asleep but one person...**

_**Lucy **_**...**

**Lucy was outside in below -4* In the Clothes she was wearing yesterday.. she woundered Beyond the Barrier and Looked Back at the tents...**

**Lucy: Bye... I will be back but I have to get this over with...evan if it means winning every Battle at a price...**

**Lucy Knew something the others didnot something the SK (Spirit King) told only her.. they would die 2 days from now all of them but not her... so she had to end this and she knew exaculy where to go with the diarections of the SK, she was in the middle of hell and carnage. the wind whipped her hair across her face as she looked into the cavern of Hell and flinched as alot of dead people and Blood were around and some woundering Spirits of those who died and have not yet moved on and continued to Scream there Existance in this Dark and Dreary Death Hole.. (WOW.. erm did i just Write all of that ? wow I'm getting better ppl !)**

**She glanced around and pulled out her swords that were still drenched from the Vampires Blood.. from Yesterday and she stepped into face the Key to all this Mayhem and Death...**

**Hidan one of the 7 elites that decided to go to the ''Dark'' side (LOL STAR WARS ! XD) she walked around the Carnage and the Smell of Blood and A faint smell of Copper ... and Titanium ? **

* * *

**Back at the Camp Site: 8:38am**

**Loki: LUCYS MISSING WAKE UP ! **

**Erza: WHAT ? are you sure shes not takeing a walk ?**

**Loki: *He dropped to his knees* Look at this *holding the crupled note out to Erza***

**Erza: Huh? What ? *Looks at the Note***

_**Dear Loki and Team..**_

_**You will Die in 2 days time and Master Instructed me to do this Alone I'll be fine dont worry! And I will meet you back at the Camp site in 2 days or less,**_

_**Dont Do Anything That Takes Risks.. The Future Says U will DIE In 2 Days That Means You two as well Natsu and Gray!**_

_**Loki... See you soon Love You xxx**_

* * *

**A day later ...**

**Lucy faced Hidan he had cut her leg and it blead hevily but she did not whine... and she Swung her Sword and Slashed... (Now a Song to go with this battle you look it up on youtube its called My heart is broken By : Evenesence (if i spelt that right?) But anyways here it is with Lucys Battle.. Ilalics are whats going on ! and read the line and then if it's connected to an Italic then read it :D good luck ! (:/) and _ Means you read the next Italic :D**

**I will wander until the end of time  
Torn away from you_ ****_She Missed Loki so Much Her Mark Blead and Burned..._******

I pulled away to face the pain, _**_ I left without a Secound Thought.._****..  
I close my eyes and drift away  
Over the fear  
That I will never find a way_ ****_I'm Lost But will Carry On... and_****_Help the ones I hold dear..._**

**to heal my soul  
And I will wander until the end of time  
Torn away from you**

My heart is broken _ **_A sword Slashed Through her Chest and Blood Spilled To the Floor..._****  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us from sorrow's hold ****_ She prayed for her Healing Magic to Work On her Wounds..._****  
Over my heart_ ****_Gotta Focus On this Battle not Him ! ~..._******

I can't go on living this way_ **_I cant Hurt my Friends Anymore..._****  
I can't go back the way I came_ ****_I cant return those Lazy days and Memories and go back to the ones I love..._**

**Chained to this fear  
That I will never find the way  
to heal my soul  
And I will wander until the end of the time**

Half alive without you_ **_I might Die here as I'm Already Half Dead beacuse you Stole My Heart..._******

My heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel_ **_I missed and Fell as I felt my Heart Stopped Beating..._****  
Deliver us  
Change  
Open your eyes to the light_****_ I know I wont Die here ..._**

**I denied it all so long  
Oh so long  
Say goodbye, goodbye_ ****_Say Goodbye as My Life ends and My world Crumbles..._******

My heart is broken  
Release me, I can't hold on_ **_I Dont go to the Light as I struggle to Hold Onto the Bound that keeps us together and face the Pain..._****  
Deliver us**

My heart is broken  
Sweet dreams my dark angel_ **_Dont Miss me as it Only Causes Sorrow..._****  
Deliver us**

My heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel_ **_Dont worry I shall be back..._****  
Deliver us from sorrow's hold_ ****_For My Story is Just Begining..._**

**_Authors Note/Chris Note :D: Hope you Enjoyed that dont worry about if you cant make sense of what's going on cos read this bit... in brackets ( Lucy is stuggleing to hold onto her Life as She is Defeted and this is the Final Blow but she Knows she wont Die entirely as the love of her friends never dies out and the love for Loki Is strong.. and she fighting to keep those Bounds..._**

* * *

**Lucy is On the Floor Dead Her bloody Clothes Torn and Barely Covering her Body**

**Lucy's Mind In another World (A place in her dead Mind) : Lucy.. Dont give up... and then you will be reunited with the ones you Love...**

**Hidan: *Smirk* She was too easy... *Walking towards Lucy...* **

**As He was Walking a Huge Amount of Rubble hit him away from Lucy... and there stood A Lion Glowing in a Brilliant Light... A Blinding one... angry and Hungry...**

* * *

**Heyoo ! Read the next Chapter for what happens nexy it will be written on the : 08/02/13 **

**Hope My Suspence is Killing you ... and Is Lucy Really Dead ? and Whos the Lion ? xxx**

**Give your Ideas In the Reviews you could effect the story based on your Review... MWAHHHHHHH !**


	33. Short Chapter Another One ?

_**Hey Minna !~ Sorry I didnot Update the Other Day..**_

_**Happy: Aye where were you ?**_

_**Chris: I have a life and Exams You know !**_

_**Gray: Yeah but you Miss us and you gotta watch the new FT episode today!**_

_**Chris: Dont Remind me I have to write this 1st then i will watch it !**_

_**Erza: You have Betraded Us you are gonna watch Death Note !**_

_**Chris: I wont ! I'm begging you !**_

_**And now to the Story (and Forgotton angel has been updated!)**_

_**:)**_

* * *

**Hidan: What the Hell ? backing away.**

**The lion Glowed and Suddenly Stood up and became In a Human Form... with a gust of wind the Dust Moved out of the way and Leo Lion stood there looking Quite Scary...**

**He walked up to Lucy's Limp Body and Kneeled Down and Found her Mark and Touched it... Loki and Lucy Started to Glow in a burst of light that looked like shards of glass, Lucy was on the ground moved her hand and she got up and faced Loki who was Smileing at her and she nodded.. she closed her eyes and ribbon came out of no wear and wrapped it self around her legs and Arms and white rose petals washed over her body and there appared a white waterfall dress and her keys came out of no were and attched them selfs to her new gold straps.. and a crest appared on her leg and her new angel gear swords Came and Fell into her hands... **

**Hidan: Whats Going on you were dead a secound ago..!**

**Loki: you see she cant Die...**

**Hidan: What...**

**Loki: When someone Has that creast It dont matter... she has 99 Lives Left... In a way this is like a game...**

**Lucy: Thanks For Comeing ... **

**Loki: Lucy.. Shall we ?**

**Lucy: Be my guest...**

**Hidan Looked Very Confused as Lucy came to Loki's Side and Loki took Lucys Hands and They Both Glowed... and Lucy started to talk...**

**Lucy: O' Stars Of the Heavans.. Hear my Call... All 99 Stars ... Shine... Angel Gear Double Raid!...**

**In a flash of Light Hidan Shouted Curses and A load Of Death Threats and Then Dropped to the floor and Turned to ash... (LOL)**

**Loki: Well... Thats One Adventure For the Book... but I really dont like to see you in that state...**

**Lucy: Yeah Me-**

**Lucy didnot get to Finish Her sentance as Loki's Lips hand Captured hers... They pulled away as Loki's Hands Encircaled her waist and he whispered in her ear...**

**Loki: Lets go home ~ I got a Suprise for you Hime... ~**

**Lucy: Not again ! ~ *Laughing***

* * *

**Hey I'm running out of ideas so... Suggest Stuff ! :D Read my new fanfic ! and Follow meh ! :D**

**See u for the next Chapter Tomorrow !**


	34. Final Chapter ! Whats A Honeymoon ? XD

_**Hey Minna ! ~ This Is the Final Chapter Of Loki Lucy 3 !**_

_**Thanks For your Support ! ~**_

_**I will Be writeing Fanfictions Still So Dont Worry... Be Happy ! :D**_

_**Happy: Aye ! and Chris's New Fanfic Will be NaLu !**_

_**Chris: And my Current other one (Forgotton Angel) Will Carry on ! :D**_

_**Hope to see your names on the ''Followers List'' On more of my Fanfics !**_

_**Happy: For the last time In THIS fanfiction.. ChristinaLovesYaX does Not Own Fairytail (Yet Jks)**_

_**Erza: And Now to the LAST chapter Of Loki Lucy 3 ! **_

_**Enjoy ... XD**_

* * *

**Happy: Naattsuuu whereess Lucyyyy ?**

**Natsu: Shes On A Holiday with Loke Is'nt she Mira ?**

**Gray: ITS NOT A HOLIDAY ITS A HONEYMOON ! ASH FOR BRAINS !**

**Natsu: No need to shout ... ICE PRINCESS !**

**Erza: Do I hear Fighting ?... *Aria Turned Around And Laughed as she saw their faces...***

**Gray+Natsu: Aye w-we B-best Fr-iend-s ! *danceing***

**Aria: There Funny Antie Erza Please leave them be..**

** after she was Convinced Erza Turned around to eat her Strawberry Cake...**

**Natsu: Hey Popsicle ! what is a Honeymoon ? is it where you sit on the moon and eat Honey ? **

**Gray: Oh for The Love of-**

**Juvia: Juvia wants to know Gray-Sama's Answer... *Pops Out of No wear***

**Gray: Juvia Yes I Will...**

**Juvia looked as if she was going to Explode... she ran for the Guild doors Shouting Juvia Got A Date with Gray-Sama ! **

**Natsu: Bwahahahahahahaah ! **

**Gray: What Are you Laughing At Droopy Eyes ? **

**Natsu: *Snigger* Your...Your... Bwahahahahhahhaha !**

**Gray: NATTSUUUU YOU BAKA I'M GONNA FREEZE YOUR ASS AND LEAVE YOU ON A MOUNTAIN ! **

**Gray and Natsu where chaseing Eachother Around Half Destroying The Guild Hall...**

**Master: HEY YOU BAKA'S DO YOU WANT TO REBUILD THIS WHOLE GUILD BY HAND AGAIN ?**

**Gray+Natsu: Er..No? **

**Master: Well Cut it Out ! OR Erza will Deal with you...**

**Gray+Natsu: A-aye !...**

* * *

**On a Balcony Some where... (Yep.. I'm The Best Author ever ! Jks)**

**Loki: Its Pretty Nice Up here Huh ? *Looking towards His Mate and Wife***

**Lucy: Mmm..~ *Leaning Her Head on Loki's Sholder***

**Loki: Lets See how good You are ... whats that one ? *pointing at the Stars***

**Lucy: Scorpio..**

**Loki: Yea... Ok What about this one *Pointing at another One***

**Lucy Smiled as she said this one ...**

**Lucy: You...**

**Loki: Correct So thats all 12 and a few others that you know... Your Supriseing... *Smile***

**Lucy: Thats Not the Only Suprise... *she muttered***

**Loki: What do you mean? *pulling her Closer***

**Lucy: Well.. are we going to name this one Orange ? *Laughing* **

**Loki looked confused but as he saw she had one hand on her tummy/Belly (Which Ever..) He Understood..**

**Loki: I see... Well Orange Would be The 2nd Choice...**

**Lucy: *Laughing* Still Stuck On that Huh ?**

**Loki: No... How about... Girl: leigha and Boy: Luca ?**

**Lucy: Well... Much Better Than Orange ! ~**

**Loki: Yep.. *He Lent over and Captured Lucy's Lip In a Firm Lock* after they Broke away Loki Muttered Something In her Ear..**

**Loki: I'm So not Holding your hand again you nearly Broke it last time ! **

**Lucy: *Laughing* Fine then ! **

**Loki: Fine ! ~ *Laughing***

* * *

**Yay Happy Ending ! xxx XD :D :P XP **

**Hope you Enjoed It I enjoyed Writeing ! :D Read some more fanfics Of mine you wont Be disapointed ! and the NaLu one I will Start Tommrow ! XD**


End file.
